Welcome Back
by verbavalent
Summary: Après la bataille, nous retrouvons les élèves de Poudlard obligés de repasser leur 7ème année ou juste continuer leur étude. En quelques mois tous ont plus ou moins su se remettre du drame. Ou pas . HP/DM et autres
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir,

je prends juste 2min pour pas trop vous perdre dans mon histoire. C'est une fanfic HP donc je pense que quasiment tout les personnages seront de J.K.R, si jamais j'en ajoute un inventer vous serez prévenu à l'avance. Le rating c'est MA et sera principalement du HP/DM :) (homophobes quittez rapidement svp) Cette histoire se déroule après la bataille de Poudlard et donc avant le chapitre qui nous parle de Potter âgé. J'ai choisi de garder quelques personnages vivants (je peux peut-être pas refaire vivre Fred dans l'oeuvre de J.K.R mais ici si :) ) la liste suivante n'est pas exhaustive mais pour l'instant je me limite à Fred et Lupin. (Sirius sera pour une prochaine fois). HP/DM ne sera pas mon seul couple gay d'ailleurs. M'enfin je vous laisse avec le prologue et n'hésitez pas à critiquer de façon constructive ! Ceci est ma première "vrai" fanfic.

Étudier . Voilà à quoi se résume la vie du Grand Harry Potter après avoir terrassé son ennemi juré.

Si Poudlard a pu être reconstruit jusqu'à l'identique, à croire que jamais une bataille féroce n'y a défoncé les murs ou le sol, tel n'est pas le cas de Potter.

Revenir dans cet endroit qu'il avait considéré comme sa propre maison au bout de quelques mois, pour recommencer sa 7ème année, avait été l'une des choses les plus compliqués qu'il ait du réaliser. Au début il ne s'en croyait pas capable. Pas vraiment. Pas après avoir vu tout les morts, le sang et le désespoir. Mais Hermione et Ron c'étaient fermement opposé à son départ, pour son voyage de deux mois en ermite, s'il ne promettait pas de revenir. Pas que les mots ont suffi, non, il a fallu réaliser un serment inviolable, avec Ron comme Enchaîneur. Voir les fils rouges s'emmêlaient entre leurs mains avaient quelque chose d'effrayant... mais aussi d'excitant. Aucune nuit n'est passé sans qu'Harry ne se demande s'il mourrait vraiment en restant quelques jours de plus là où il était. Mais il savait bien que la réponse était oui. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouve sur son chemin vers la voie 9 ¾. Hermione lui avait promis en échange de ne chercher à aucun moment de le contacter ou de mener son enquête pour savoir où il était.

Elle avait donc passé une grande partie de ses vacances à s'inquiéter, la compagnie de ses parents ignorant tout lui était extrêmement pesante. Mais comment faire comprendre à des moldus par quoi elle était passé et les assurer de sa sécurité? Jamais, jusqu'au moment où elle avait effacé leur mémoire, elle n'aurait pensé devoir leur cacher une partie de sa vie. Elle en venait même à regretter le choix de revenir les voir. Mais après tout, ce qu'elle voulait le plus était un retour à la normale, c'est-à-dire retourner étudier à Poudlard accompagner de son meilleur ami et de son petit ami.

Ron, lui, avait respecté la volonté de son ami avec une très grande loyauté. Même si chaque jour il écrivait une lettre à Harry et même si celle-ci ne faisait que quelques lignes, qu'elle soit composé d'insulte ou de louange, jamais il n'avait tenté de lui envoyer. Cependant il comptait bien toutes les lui remettre en main propre. Et qu'il attendait impatiemment la réunification du trio tant admiré et jalousé.

Mais si Ron avait su passer chaque jour en ignorant son inquiétude, Ginny n'avait pas pu imiter cet état d'esprit. Officiellement Harry et elle était toujours ensemble et elle lui était restée fidèle peu importe l'intérêt de certains garçons. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa fuite après la bataille, elle avait d'abord cru qu'il reviendrait la chercher mais bien vite elle avait fini par comprendre... Comprendre que cet événement traumatisant l'avait endommagé, et peut-être même d'une manière irréversible. Elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle serait prête à supporter, elle voulait oublier et aller de l'avant. Mais avant de prendre une décision, il lui fallait la preuve que leur histoire été voué à un échec certain. Ce qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment croire et puis elle l'aimait réellement avant la bataille. Elle aussi voulait un retour à la normale et sa famille au complet lui offrait presque tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand Ron n'était pas maussade.

Aujourd'hui chacun se dirigeait de nouveau vers Poudlard, avec des espoirs plein la tête et le cœur gros de souvenir. Si aucun n'avaient eu la même expérience en ce lieu, tous voyaient en lui un lieu de nouveau départ... bon ou mauvais.


	2. Chapter 1: Les retrouvailles

Voici le second chapitre, Draco n'apparaîtra que dans le prochain (oui il sait ce faire attendre) et je tenais juste à préciser que je compte intégrer Scorpius dans mon histoire mais, non pas comme fils de Draco, mais comme étant son frère (son excuse pour son manque d'apparition sera donné par Draco plus tard). Et au passage je n'est pas de bêta donc je serai honorée d'en avoir une si quelqu'un le veut! Ça sera la première fois et faudra qu'on se mette d'accord sur comment agir mais ça m'intéresse grandement, bonne lecture sinon!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione n'avait pas pu dormir, pas un seul moment. L'envie de lancer des sorts de recherche pour savoir où était Harry la torturait, surtout à quelques heures de leur retrouvaille. Elle avait déjà user de toutes les occupations qui auraient pu la tenir à distance de sa baguette. Sa maison n'avait jamais été aussi propre,elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à astiquer chaque recoin, ne laissant pas ses parents dormir. Ces derniers priaient pour que l'heure de départ de leur fille arrive rapidement afin qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de s'accrocher à la cafetière et qu'ils puissent retourner se reposer. La mère d'Hermione se resservit une nouvelle tasse quand elle vit celle-ci entrer en tornade dans la pièce.

-N'as-tu donc vraiment rien d'autre à faire?

-Il faut que je m'assure de tout, je sens que je vais oublier quelque chose, je n'ai pas pensé à faire de liste ou à me préparer les derniers jours!

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Hermione continua à retourner les tiroirs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

-Oui, on l'a remarqué. Tu ne veux pas partager avec moi ce qui te pèse sur la conscience? Fini par soupirer sa mère en attrapant la main de sa fille qui se dirigeait vers le café.

-N'ose même pas penser que je vais te laisser prendre une tasse. Tu es déjà toute excité et tu détestes le café. Pose toi avec moi pendant quelques minutes.

Hermione sentit le goût amer des remords, mentir et cacher à ses parents étaient deux actes qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de réaliser. Elle les aimait et eux de même. Ils respectaient les choix qu'elle faisait peu importe les conséquences et s'ils interféraient, malgré tout, elle avait toujours le dernier mot.

Cependant expliquer à sa mère qu'elle avait failli mourir lors d'une des plus grandes batailles de l'histoire du monde magique et qu'elle avait mis en péril sa vie pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami reviendrait lui semblait être une erreur monumental qui pourrait lui coûter son billet de retour à Poudlard. Et qu'arriverait-il si Harry l'attendait sur la voie et qu'en ne la voyant pas il fasse demi-tour? Non. Mieux valait garder cela pour elle. Après tout, elle n'avait plus 7 ans pour venir raconter à sa mère sa vie en détail. Et encore moins quand cette même vie était en danger.

Hermione avala de travers sa salive et s'étouffa à moitié puis reprit son souffle et s'expliqua:

-J'ai juste quelques petits soucis avec les garçons et j'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à Poudlard mais j'ai toujours cru y rester que pour 7 ans alors y retourner une 8 ème année me retourne un peu le ventre. Mais ça ira mieux une fois là bas, promis.

-Oh, mais ma chérie ce n'est pas de ta faute si une inondation t'as empêché de finir tes études et t'obliges à repasser une année... Lui répliqua sa mère en lui lançant un regard attendri tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione lui offrit un pâle sourire. Ses parents avaient gardé un souvenir falsifié d'une partie de l'année qui s'était écoulé. Pour eux, elle était resté chez les Weasley pendant les quelques mois qu'avaient duré les travaux pour réparer les étages détruits par l'eau, mais face au temps perdu et irrattrapable, le directeur avait décidé d'annuler cette année et avait demandé aux élèves de se représenter l'année suivante. Du moins pour ceux qui voulait un diplôme. Elle n'avait même pas osé annoncer à ses parents le changement de direction de peur de fondre en larme.

Hermione regarda l'horloge murale.

-Encore trois heures... Ne m'abandonne pas, Harry... murmura Hermione en refoulant ses sentiment d'inquiétude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eviter d'être reconnu, voilà ce qui poussait Harry à se cacher sous sa capuche qui lui tombait presque sous le nez. Quoi que même sans celle-ci, bon nombre d'élève aurait eu du mal tant il avait changé, car si avant il avait été un garçon tout en finesse et en grandeur, un peu maladroit parfois, maintenant il avait la carrure d'un bûcheron avec ses épaules larges et son dos tout en muscle. Il avait encore prit quelques centimètres mais c'était surtout sa musculature qui le changeait. Si l'on ne s'attardait pas sur son visage, car alors le manque de vie dans ses prunelles vertes qui, pourtant capter chaque mouvement, aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Là où il était resté durant ces quelques mois de repos, Potter n'avait pas eu accès à une source chaude pour se baigner et encore moins à la paire de ciseau qu'il lui aurait fallu pour lui enlever les longues mèches brunes qui lui tombaient tout autour de ses traits qui s'étaient affinés. Sa barbe mal rasé aurait picoté n'importe qui mais il avait fini par s'y attacher et avait décidé de ne pas chercher à y remédier. D'une démarche rapide mais assuré, Harry slalomait entre les corps que formaient le bloc d'humain dans la gare de King's Cross. Pour seul accessoire de voyage, il avait son sac, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi le tissu rêche et usé qui maintenait ensemble les quelques vêtements qu'il avait pris avec lui. Sa baguette, elle, était caché ailleurs dans Londres, il n'avait pas osé l'emmener avec lui. Pas alors qu'elle avait causé autant de malheur, pas après avoir été manipulé par de si grand sorcier pour finalement retomber dans ses mains d'enfant.

Face au mur censé le ramener sur la voie 9 ¾, Harry s'arrêta et sortit le seul objet de valeur, qu'il gardait enchaîné à son pantalon et tout au fond de sa poche: une montre en argent qu'il avait gagné après un long et fastidieux entraînement durant l'été. Il était dix heure moins le quart. Le train partait à 11heures. S'il osait rester de ce côté là du mur, cela serait-il condamné comme une trahison à la promesse d'Hermione? Oui, certainement, mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas franchir de nouveau ce mur de brique. Il voulait courir hors de la gare et s'enfuir au bout du monde, là où ses souvenirs et ses pensés ne pourraient le suivre.

Une bousculade le sortit de sa rêverie et il vit que 3 minutes étaient passé. C'était la première fois depuis presque 1 mois que quelqu'un arrivait près de lui et le toucher sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pour lui ça en disait beaucoup sur son état émotionnel. Il regarda attentivement la personne passé sans s'excuser et pousser son chariot dans le mur. Harry savait qu'il devait l'imiter, mais il ne voulait pas et partit s'asseoir sur un banc près du mur tout en scrutant le paysage. Chaque visage était passé au peigne fin et il s'adonna à un de ses jeux préférés: essayer de découvrir la vie des autres par leur attitude. Il commença avec la femme enceinte qui tirait une valise trop lourde pour ses bras malingres. Visiblement elle n'était pas en état de voyager. Harry l'aida tout de même à monter sa valise dans le train, sans oublier d'inspecter chacun de ses mouvements, puis il repartit très vite se remettre sur le banc. Il avait eu le temps de voir une chaîne doré à laquelle pendait une bague de mariage très belle, un diamant qui accrochait la lumière l'ornait, et clairement la personne en avait pris grand soin , mais maintenant elle se retrouvait caché sous un pull, à l'abri des regards indiscrets mais aussi du sien. La femme avait les yeux rougis et des larmes perlaient sous ses cils qu'elle avaient essayé de cacher en baissant la tête alors qu'elle remerciait Harry. Une séparation. C'est ce qu'il en avait conclu. La femme fuyait un mariage malheureux. Harry allait passé à une autre personne pour s'amuser mais à ce moment précis la cloche de l'église sonna 11 heures.

Un choc passa dans son corps et il resta tétanisé pendant quelques secondes avant de bondir avec son sac dans le mur. Harry se cogna fort la tête et fini sur les fesses du mauvais côté. Le mur ne le laissait pas passer. Son visage devint livide avant de s'empourprer. Il lâcha quelques jurons et posa sa main sur les briques qui se mirent à miroiter et à chauffer au point où Harry faillit retirer sa main, mais au même moment où il se sentait abandonner, le mur l'aspira et il finit de nouveau à quatre pattes.

Pas le temps de s'attardait, les portes se fermaient et les derniers au revoir retentissait dans l'air. Harry sauta jusqu'aux abords du train et empêcha la porte la plus proche de se fermer alors que ce dernier lâcher un sifflement strident. Harry monta la marche et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les quais. Toutes les familles présentent... Cela lui brisait le cœur mais lui redonnait aussi de l'espoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione faillit se jeter hors du train quand elle vit que celui-ci démarrait sans qu'Harry ne les rejoint dans leur wagon habituel. Seul les bras de Ron l'ont retenu à temps. Cette dernière lâcha un gémissement puis une flopée d'injure avant de lancer un regard paniqué à son petit-ami.

-Hermione, il va venir promis. Notre point de rendez-vous c'est Poudlard et tant qu'il y est avant minuit il ne lui arrivera rien. Respire.

-Mais quel idiote... je n'aurai jamais dû faire ce stupide serment! J'aurai dû le suivre à la trace, sans jamais le quitter des yeux! J'aurai dû nous enchaîner et jeter la clé dans un puits sans fond avant de nous enfermer dans une cabane! J'ai été stupide, tellement stu-... Se lamenta-t-elle tout en retournant s'asseoir.

-La confiance ne règne pas, alors?

Harry interrompu Hermione tout en lui lançant son sac de vêtement sur les genoux avec un sourire malicieux.

Celle-ci bondit dans les bras de son meilleur ami avant de rejeter son visage en arrière pour mieux l'observer.

-Mon dieu, tu piques! Ta barbe... attend je vais te trouver un rasoir. Et tes cheveux... C'est n'importe quoi, tu t'es vraiment laissé aller.

Harry laissa un petit rire lui échapper et lui annonça que rien au monde ne le pousserait à se couper les cheveux ou se raser.

Il serra de nouveau Hermione avant de la relâcher et d'attirer Ron à lui.

Les meilleurs amis se mirent à se taquiner l'un l'autre durant le trajet, savourant leur retrouvaille, mais sans jamais aborder leur retour à Poudlard ou sur les activités d'Harry. Hermione sentit chaque fibre de son corps se relâcher et elle pût finalement se reposer lors des 30 dernières minutes du voyage.

Si Ron avait appréhendé le retour de son meilleur ami, il se trouvait soulager de le revoir décontracter mais malgré tout ses efforts il se sentait plus intimidé que jamais par l'Élu. Sa carrure en imposait plus que jamais mais le regard qu'il avait eut avant de parler, Ron l'avait bien vu, était celui d'un être revenu d'entre les morts. Et c'était flippant. Ron n'avait pas laissé Harry partir avec ce regard, mais il était revenu avec...

À chaque fois que Ron avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, il avait dû se retenir de demander à Harry si tout allait bien. Ce dernier l'avait senti mais n'avait pas relevé. Il était bien trop occupé à empêcher la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge de remonter face à l'arrivé imminente dans son ancienne maison. Mais il n'avait pas à se forcer auprès de ses amis, chaque réponse, chaque sourire lui venait naturellement. Il se sentait à sa place, car, après tout, ce n'est pas tant le lieu dans lequel nous résidons qui est notre chez soi mais les personnes avec qui nous le partageons.


	3. Chapter 2: Une nouvelle année à Poudlard

Hello ! Je reviens avec le chapitre deux, comme promis Draco apparaît enfin, on y voit même Scorpius. M'enfin je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Je posterai le chapitre 3 sûrement durant ce magnifique week end de 3 jours mais très peu probablement vendredi soir.

OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle année

Si Harry n'avait pas pensé à une chose durant les derniers mois de réclusion, c'était bien Ginny. Sauf que maintenant il se retrouvait devant la belle rousse qui était venu dans leur wagon pour les prévenir de leur arrivé à Poudlard. Harry lança un regard désespéré à Ron et celui-ci baissa les yeux. Il avait complètement oublié sa sœur lorsqu'il avait vu Harry et pourtant il avait promit à Ginny de venir la chercher dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

-Salut... fini par dire la rousse en examinant le brun. Ça fait un bon bout de temps.

-Ginny, désolé d'être parti comme ça. J'avais...

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Aucune excuse ne passerait, il le savait. S'il lui disait qu'il avait eût des choses à faire alors cela voulait juste dire qu'elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, les remords l'accablaient, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

-T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Promets moi juste de me prévenir la prochaine fois. C'est un peu dur de voir son petit ami partir sans prévenir, c'est tout.

Harry était prêt à promettre tout et n'importe quoi pour enlever l'éclat de tristesse et de pitié des yeux de Ginny, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait qualifié ainsi... Il avait juste amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir mit fin à leur relation avant son départ. Maintenant il devait le faire. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Ron le devança.

-Il n'ira plus nul part maintenant.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand il vit le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui intimait de se taire.

-Vous devriez vous préparez, on va bientôt devoir descendre. Fini par murmurer Ginny face au silence tendu qui s'était abattu dans le petit wagon. Elle sourit une dernière fois à Harry et fit demi-tour sans que ce dernier ne la regarde vraiment. Cette situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas mettre en péril son amitié avec Ron mais être avec Ginny était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait partager sa vie qu'auprès de la bonne personne et une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait en boucle que ce n'était pas elle.

Ron réveilla Hermione et sortit les valises dans le couloir. Si celle-ci semblait se réveiller que maintenant, tel n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait peut-être pas vu mais elle avait tout entendu.

OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

Voir les gens se bousculer pour sortir donna à Harry l'idée de s'enfuir par la petite fenêtre du wagon. Elle ne s'ouvrait peut-être pas en temps normal mais plus rien n'était normal ou habituel quand cela concernait le brun. La vitre céda très vite sous la force de sa main et de nombreux éclats de verre tombèrent sur le quai. Bon nombre d'élève se retournèrent, attirer par le bruit, mais Harry c'était déjà éclipser dans les abords du bois, attendant ses amis et observant les élèves qui montaient dans les chariots tirés par les sombrals.

Personne ne le remarqua, pas même l'homme à la chevelure argenté qu'Harry fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, Draco aussi. Ses traits, déjà fin, étaient maintenant plus marqués au point que l'on pourrait s'attendre à s'entailler la main si quelqu'un osait le gifler... ou même lui caressait la joue. Ses yeux étaient cernés, mais derrière la fatigue apparente, une sorte de joie brillait tout au fond pour qui savait chercher. Ses cheveux étaient absolument blanc et tombaient en longue mèche jusque ses omoplates. Cependant son attitude ne semblait pas avoir changé, il gardait l'apparence d'un aristocrate avec sa canne en bois noyer d'un noir profond et ses vêtements trop propre et parfaitement taillé, au point de croire qu'ils avaient été conçu à même sa peau.

Harry cacha la surprise qu'il eût quand il comprit que le beau blond était exactement le même physiquement que dans les rêves qu'il avait eut dernièrement. Or il n'avait eu aucun moyen de connaître sa transformation physique, aucun moyen de savoir qu'il avait grandi et qu'il avait laissé ses cheveux poussés depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Draco grimpa gracieusement dans le chariot, très vite suivi de son seul et unique ami: Blaise Zabini. Quand tous lui avait tourné le dos pour s'être enfui lors de la Grande Bataille, seul Blaise lui avait tendu la main et avait gardé contact avec lui. C'est lui qui l'avait poussé à revenir à Poudlard malgré les première réticences qu'avait eu Draco.

Draco avait d'abord eu du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle réputation de paria, autant du côté des mangemorts qui étaient toujours en activité qu'auprès des sorciers de toute classe. Zabini lui avait donné un semblant de vie sociale et surtout il lui avait montré la vraie valeur de l'amitié. Peu de chose importait à Draco outre sa famille et son précieux meilleur ami. C'est donc naturellement que c'est dernier s'isolé du reste du monde et ne prêtait qu'une oreille peut attentive aux rumeurs.

La calèche de Draco finit par s'en aller et Hermione et Ron finirent pas s'approcher. Harry sortit de sa cachette et grimpa auprès d'eux.

-Où t'étais?lui demanda Hermione tout en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

-Pas très loin. Faut que tu te détendes, je suis coincé avec vous jusqu'à Poudlard. La taquina Harry.

-Crois moi sur parole, Potter, que si tu oses me faire faux bond à un seul moment, je mettrai toutes mes forces dans mes recherches et dès que je t'aurai retrouvé ça chauffera pour tes fesses.

Hermione plissa ses yeux durant sa tirade puis finalement soupira devant le sourire en coin d'Harry. Ron ricana et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa copine et tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour le trio.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Les valises et le sac des trois amis avaient disparu... comme par magie, ce qui était réellement le cas. Enfin arrivait devant les portes de Poudlard, Harry avait le souffle coupé. La nuit était d'un noire d'encre et pourtant chaque vitraux laissaient passé une lumière éclatante et coloré sur le gazon qui entourait l'allée. Harry s'avança et sentit son cœur se serrait. Tout était identique et pourtant tellement différent. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se glissait doucement dans la sienne et se tourna vers ses amis. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux et revivaient chaque instant passé dans ce lieu, certains de ces souvenirs étaient plus pénible que d'autre mais chaque épreuve semblait valoir le coup si cela signifiait être débarrassé de Voldemort et offrir un refuge et une éducation aux sorciers. Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le hall, il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la grande salle pour le rituel auquel il était habitué chaque année mais la directrice McGonagall interpella tous les élèves de retour pour repasser leur 7ème année.

La directrice était posté en hauteur et scruté chacun. On pouvait retrouver devant elle bien trop peu d'élève qui était revenu passer leur année mais dedans se trouvait: Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown,Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, les jumelles Parvati, Harry, Hermione et Ron ainsi que Blaise et Draco. Une majorité de Gryffondor étaient revenu pour seulement deux Serpentards et pas les plus apprécié. Si on pouvait s'attendre à un minimum de crainte de leur part, surtout face aux regards haineux de certains, les deux amis n'offraient que du mépris.

-Je pense bien que vous serez les seuls élèves venu repasser leur année... Quel dommage. Soupira finalement la directrice. Vous êtes si peu, je m'attendais à bien plus. Vous êtes tous venu repasser votre dernière année mais sachez que tout les autres élèves qui avaient un niveau inférieur sont passé à l'année suivante sans passer d'autres examens que celui qu'offrait la bien funeste bataille. Mais passons, je ne peux pas vous mélangez aux élèves qui vont passer leur dernière année avec vous, et vous êtes si peu nombreux que... pour la première et dernière fois vous n'allez former qu'une classe, dormir que dans un dortoir et manger à la même et unique table peu importe vos maisons. Ne prenez pas cet air renfrogné miss Brown, je refuse que cette année commence mal. Ceux présent ici ont su se montrer vaillant et les autres... ont su faire amende honorable. Si vous ne pouvez les aimer, vous devez cependant les respecter. Si vous en êtes incapable.. et bien soit, tout élément perturbateur sera renvoyé sans possibilité de retour. Maintenant je vous prie d'aller dans la grande salle où vous attend un somptueux repas. Les nouveaux élèves ont déjà du tous être placer dans leur nouvelle maison et nous ne pouvons les faire attendre. Votre table, vos dortoirs, vos capes, tous seront d'une couleur blanche, symbole de la paix. Ne me décevez pas.

La directrice McGonagall tapa de ses mains et chacun se dirigea lentement et en murmurant vers la salle à manger. Harry regarda Draco lui passait devant et lui emboîta le pas. Il avait eut le temps durant les derniers mois de remarquer qu'il avait commencé à développer une certaine obsession pour le beau blond et pas que parce que celui-ci lui apparaissait dans des rêves plus ou moins... suggestives. Non, cela avait commencé bien avant, depuis leur rencontre même. Mais avant chaque sentiment qu'avait pu avoir le brun était emprunt d'un certain dégoût. Or depuis qu'il avait fini par comprendre dans quel genre de situation celui-ci avait pu être.. il avait su trouver des similitudes dans leurs expériences, ou du moins dans l'impact qu'elles avaient eut sur eux. Chacun avait eut du mal à rester dans la solitude alors que pourtant rien d'autre ne s'offrait à eux. Voir un destin écrit d'avance, sans la moindre possibilité de le changer, avait forgé leur caractère, mais surtout chacun avait fait preuve de courage, parfois d'une manière où cela pouvait passer pour de la couardise.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Harry comptait bien en découvrir plus sur Draco et essayer de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait attiré par ce dernier ces derniers temps.

OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

Draco avala de travers sa salive quand il apprit que son petit frère avait trouvé sa maison et que celui-ci n'avait pas pu assister à cet événement. Il rentra dans la salle tout en rouspétant après McGonagall.

Si Scorpius Malfoy faisait si tardivement son entré sur scène et que peu de gens avant aujourd'hui connaissait son existence, c'est tout simplement parce que Lucius Malfoy avait voulu cacher au monde entier cet enfant chétif et fragile de santé qui avait tout sauf l'esprit méprisant d'un Malfoy, ou du moins l'apparence qu'avait su se donner certains d'entre eux.

Mais Draco était très attaché à son petit frère et avait toujours essayé, avec l'aide de sa mère, de soustraire Scorpius de l'influence de son père. Il était donc plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le garder auprès de lui à Poudlard, et peu importe sa maison, il savait que cela ne changerait rien à son amour pour lui, mais tout de même personne n'aurait pu imaginer le choc que cela causerait de voir un Malfoy dans la maison Gryffondor.

Draco trébucha dès qu'il vit la petite tête surmonté de cheveux aussi blanc que les siens, mais coupé bien plus court, assit à cette table tant détesté. La seule chose qui le fit éviter une chute certaine fût le bras musclé de Potter qui lui coupa son souffle. Harry avait agit de manière si précipité qu'il n'avait pas su doser sa force et savait qu'il avait blessé le blond. Mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement de la poigne du brun et le regarda d'un air offusqué. Au début du moins. Avant de voir le regard farouche vert, la bouche pulpeuse, les mèches noires désordonnés, la veste qui moulait son corps. Draco était à la limite de bavé mais se reprit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa jambe. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Heureusement que Scorpius était arrivé sinon Draco aurait été perdu.

Harry avait remarqué chaque changement qu'avait eut le blond et ce qu'il en avait déduit lui plaisait beaucoup. Un peu trop même, car ce dernier voulait juste comprendre pourquoi son inconscient s'intéressait à lui, il ne voulait pas non plus perdre ses moyens face à lui.

Harry avala sa salive et alla s'asseoir rapidement auprès de ses amis, laissant Draco féliciter son frère de manière maladroite mais tout de même sincère. Draco voulait absolument que son frère trouve sa place et qu'il fasse les bon choix, ceux que lui-même n'avait pas su faire.

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber face à Hermione, sachant que chaque regards dans la salle était rivé sur lui et qu'une majorité des chuchotements concernés la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Il en fût particulièrement certain lorsque Ron s'y mit aussi.

-Harry, j'arrive pas à croire que t'es aidé Malfoy...

-Il agit comme il le fallait! Répliqua Hermione. Comme McGonagall l'aurait voulu.

-Elle à dit de les respecter, pas de les aider.

-On devrait tous s'entre-aider après l'année...-

Hermione et Ron continuèrent à argumenter mais Harry c'était déjà retranché loin dans ses pensés. L'année allait être compliqué, il le sentait. Il se voyait particulièrement bien partir ce soir, après tout il avait tenu son serment, il était donc libre. Cette pensée le fit sourire d'une manière qui alerta Hermione mais qui ne dit rien et finalement tout ceux à la table blanche se trouvèrent en train de manger en silence, sauf Draco, Blaise et Scorpius en bout de table qui essayaient de se faire discret malgré les rires sonores que pouvait avoir le petit frère.


	4. Chapter 3: New Home

Je n'ai pas pu posté ces derniers jours, vraiment désolée, mais je compte bien me rattraper en postant un autre chapitre soit ce soir soit demain ! En tout cas bonne lecture !

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

Chapitre 3 : New home

Après s'être rempli la panse de mets délicieux, chacun n'aspirait qu'à retrouver un lit chaud et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, excepté Scorpius qui ne voulait pour rien au monde se séparait de son frère, même pour quelques heures. Il avait eut le temps, lors du repas, de lui expliquer le déroulement de sa soirée en détail, depuis le moment où ils avaient du se séparer, car les premières années ne prenaient pas le même chemin que les autres, à leur retrouvaille dans la grande salle.

-Allez, fini vite ton dessert, bientôt ton préfet va t'emmener dans ta salle commune et tu pourras enfin dormir. Lui dit avec douceur Draco en lui mettant sous le nez une part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Quoi ? Mais je veux pas dormir moi ! Je veux me faire des amis, aller en cours, faire le tour du terrain de quidditch et-

Scorpius fut interrompu part le rire de Blaise devant l'air fatigué qu'avait prit Draco quand il avait compris que son frère était toujours plein d'énergie. Un peu trop pour aller dans sa salle sans argumenter et bien plus pour dormir.

-Scorpius, tu pourras faire tout ça et bien plus demain. Mais il est tard et tu dois te reposer si tu veux-

-Mais je me repose tout le temps ! A la maison, dans le train, partout ! J'en ai marre je veux faire-

-Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux demain, moi j'ai besoin de me reposer. Le coupa Draco.

-Bah vas y, j'irai avec Zabini, on pourra faire un tour au troisième étage, dans la forée interdite-

-Scorpius ! Tu te moques de moi ?! La seule chose que tu peux faire maintenant c'est finir ton repas et suivre ton préfet! S'énerva Draco.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la table blanche où chacun c'était retourné vers le trio, sauf pour certain, comme Harry, qui suivait leur conversation depuis un moment.

Scorpius commença par faire la moue, il détestait particulièrement énervé ou décevoir son grand frère et il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit s'il savait Draco énervait contre lui. Très vite les yeux de l'enfant s'humidifièrent quand il vit que le regard du blond ne perdait pas de son intensité, une petite larme s'échappa et rapidement Draco l'essuya avant de rapprocher Scorpius de lui.

-Ecoute moi, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger et surtout pas dès le premier soir. Si tu ne veux pas aller dormir tout de suite et bien... tu n'as qu'à venir dans notre salle commune pour une heure ou deux. On passera te chercher et on te ramènera dans ton dortoir, d'accord ?

Rapidement le visage de Scorpius s'était modifié pour s'illuminer, oubliant aussi vite que lui était venu les idées d'activités externes, il préférait largement passé du temps avec son frère auprès du feu, l'écoutant lui raconter des histoires comme Draco le faisait souvent à la maison quand le temps ne permettaient pas à la fragile constitution de l'enfant de sortir s'amuser sous la pluie. Draco était un excellent conteur et même Zabini pouvait passé des heures à l'écouter lui parler de terre et de peuple imaginaire, sans oublier que Draco avait une imagination débordante et une voix apaisante et douce au point que l'on se sentait ensorcelé.

Scorpius accepta rapidement l'offre, sans se faire supplier et se remit à sourire tout en croquant son dessert.

Harry, plus loin à la table, cacha furtivement son sourire, il n'avait pas loupé une miette de leur conversation. S'il pensait être discret, il avait tort, Hermione avait bien remarqué qu'il n'écoutait absolument rien de ce qu'elle disait et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand McGonagall s'approcha d'Harry sans qu'il ne remarque rien.

Celle-ci tapota l'épaule du survivant qui, avant même qu'elle ne touche son épaule ou ne l'effleure, l'attrapa et la torda violemment. La directrice poussa un petit cri mais Harry l'avait déjà relâché et s'était levé avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.

-Directrice McGo-

Mais Harry fût interrompu par le petit sourire qu'elle lui offrit et les excuses qu'elle murmura pour l'avoir prit par surprise. Elle savait bien qu'en aucun cas cela serait arrivé si elle c'était annoncé, mais avant que cela ne se produise elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry aurait pu réagir ainsi.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, tous. Vous n'avez pas encore de préfet et je me dois de vous conduire à votre salle. Celle-ci a un emplacement pour le moins inhabituel... son accès n'est possible que par une porte dérobé se trouvant dans les cuisines, vous éviterez donc d'inviter des élèves à vous rejoindre là bas.

Draco grimaça légèrement à la remarque, mais il se dit qu'il avait déjà brisé plusieurs règles, alors une de plus ou de moins... Et puis ça ferait plaisir à Scorpius, ça en valait donc la peine.

-Va rejoindre tes camarades et retiens bien le mot de passe de ta salle, je serai là lorsque- Draco sortit une petite montre en argent de sa poche et la mit dans la main de son frère- la petite aiguille sera sur le 10 et la grande sur le 12.

-Draco, je sais lire l'heure tu sais. Lui répliqua Scorpius avant de rejoindre les autres Gryffondors qui quittaient la salle.

A la vue de la cape rougeoyante et dorée qui voltigeait, Draco se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer à ses parents que Scorpius n'était pas à Serpentard. Sa mère n'en tiendrait sûrement pas compte, tout ce à quoi elle tenait était la famille et surtout ses enfants, mais son père... Son père qui s'était isolé depuis la Grande Bataille, qui sortait le soir et ne rentrait qu'à l'aube, qui passait les heures de la journée enfermait dans son bureau sans jamais parler avec personne et qui inquiétait sérieusement Narcissa... Draco espérait que tout irait pour le mieux mais que, surtout, Lucius Malfoy ne préparait pas un mauvais coup digne de son statut de mangemort.

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

Draco suivit le petit groupe jusque dans les cuisines, il connaissait bien le chemin et le moyen d'accès à cet endroit, il y était déjà venu bon nombre de fois, et cela pour martyriser les elfes de maison avec certains camarades. Il espérait que tous avait oublié mais face à leur mine renfrogné ou dégoûté sur son passage, il sût que tel n'était pas le cas. Peu importe si eux aussi le haïssait, lui criait sa fierté, les Malfoys n'ont pas besoin d'amour. Mais Draco commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise et à regretter le comportement qu'il avait pu avoir, il eût alors très envie de s'excuser. Sauf qu'il refusait de le faire devant un public, il prit donc sur lui et avança jusque la porte moisi qui se cachait tout au fond derrière un rideau épais et rouge mangé par les mites.

Si la porte laissait présagé un intérieur insalubre, tel n'était pas le cas. Quatre cheminées étaient alimentés par un feu rougeoyant accompagné de fauteuil et de canapé en face, assez pour qu'une vingtaine de personne puisse s'y asseoir et donc plus qu'il ne faut pour s'isoler en petit groupe ou seul. Une longue table se tenait au milieu, accompagné de quelques chaises afin que tous puissent travailler. Le sol et les murs étaient en bois sombre et des tapis étaient déroulés sprès des cheminés avec le symbole et les couleurs des quatre maisons. Deux petits escaliers en colimaçon menait aux dortoirs et douches mais seulement un lit était proche de la fenêtre qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la forêt interdite. Leurs chambres se trouvant au rez de chaussé, il suffisait de se laisser glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver dehors et à une trentaine de mètre de la lisière de la forêt. Les filles se mirent rapidement d'accord sur qui prendrait quel lit mais les garçons en furent incapable. Tous voulaient le lit près de la fenêtre, et seul Zabini était prêt à se contenter de n'importe quel lit tant que personne ne l'importunait.

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

Harry avait annoncé d'entré de jeu qu'il convoitait l'unique lit accompagné de la fenêtre et tous avaient été prêt à lui céder car après tout il était le Survivant, celui qui avait tué Voldemort et avait délivré le monde magique de son plus grand fléaux. Mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de le lui laisser. Dès qu'il avait entendu Harry expliquait qu'il aimerait occupé ce lit, Draco était allé poser son postérieur dessus pour le tester. Pour bien montrer qu'il était satisfait, il s'essaya à rebondir dessus avant de lâcher un petit soupir de contentement et de s'allonger. Il roula d'un côté puis de l'autre, se releva, tapota les oreillers et fini par sourire franchement.

Harry n' avait pas loupé un morceau de la scène et même s'il se rendait compte que cela était une provocation qui lui était destiné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être amusé. Encore plus lorsque Draco fini par relever les yeux sur le petit groupe étonné et scandalisé que formait Seamus et Dean en annonçant qu'il prendrait bien ce lit là et pas un autre. Blaise se laissa alors tombé sur le lit d'à côté en preuve de loyauté et s'allongea aussi.

-Ils sont vraiment confortable. Annonça Zabini.

-Absolument. Vous devriez les tester. Lança Draco au reste du groupe avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry eut du mal à avaler sa salive, il sentait une chaleur émané de son ventre lorsqu'il voyait Draco sur un lit comme ça, souriant et le provoquant.

-T'as pas entendu ? Ce lit est pas à toi Draco. Lève toi ! Aboya Seamus en faisant quelques pas menaçant vers le blond.

-Ah bon ? Il est à qui, alors ? Répliqua le serpentard sans se départir de son sourire.

-Pas. A. Toi. T'as rien à foutre ici. Dégage de là.

-Mais j'ai été invité, comme toi à repasser mon année, tu sais. Et j'ai vraiment très envie de dormir dans ce lit.

C'était un pur mensonge de Draco. Il aurait préféré dormir près d'une cheminée que d'une fenêtre, il ne pouvait supporter le froid lorsqu'il voulait dormir. Il aimait la chaleur. Non, il en avait besoin.

Harry allait intervenir mais au même moment, Hermione qui s'était faufilé dans la chambre durant le manège de Draco, prit la parole.

-Si vous voulez tant que ça ce lit, vous n'avez qu'à faire un pari pour voir qui le gagnera.

Draco fût d'abord étonné de l'intervention d'Hermione, il s'attendait surtout à ce que personne n'intervienne avant de devoir en venir aux mains et il sentait déjà l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Cela s'intensifia quand il vit que Seamus avait aussi envie d'en arriver là, se sentant sans doute confiant parce que le blond était en infériorité numérique, mais quand Ron et Harry se rangèrent derrière l'idée d'Hermione, tout deux durent se calmer. Une autre fois peut-être...

-Je propose qu'on joue ça au jeu d'échec version sorcier ! J'ai eu un nouveau modèle pour noël. Annonça Ron en fouillant dans son sac et en sortant une boîte toute abîmé.

Ron s'attendit à recevoir une remarque acerbe de Draco mais rien ne vint. Celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules, il était plutôt bon à ce jeu et se sentait près à démolir Harry.

-Si c'est comme ça, autant faire un tournoi, moi aussi je veux ce lit. Reprit Neville avec un débit rapide en ayant peur d'être mal vu de ces camarades.

Harry sourit et annonça que l'on devrait faire cela dans la salle en bas mais dans 15 minutes car il était déjà 21 heures moins 5 et qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Il fit cela pour rappeler à Draco sa promesse et celui-ci sursauta en entendant sa remarque. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait aller chercher son petit frère. Il sauta du lit et courra jusque la porte, suivit de Blaise et d'un rire moqueur de ce dernier.


	5. Chapter 4:

Deux chapitres postés, qui au départ en formaient un que je trouvais trop long. J'ai préféré faire comme ça parce que je trouve que ça donne plus de suspense. Bonne lecture !

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Harry regarda Draco partir puis le suivit dans la salle commune où déjà se rejoignaient les élèves voulant participer au tournoi. Hermione se mit rapidement à faire un tableau pour faire en sorte que chaque élève puisse jouer et Ron mit en place son échiquier. Harry savait que tous aller s'interroger sur sa présence avec eux, sans rien faire, alors qu'il avait demandé à commencer plus tard leur tournoi et il se mit donc à réfléchir à toute allure sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour passer le temps. Il remonta dans le dortoir et farfouilla dans son sac pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver la carte des maraudeurs. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante et murmura «je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises». Même si Harry n'avait pas de baguette, l'a courte se déroula et afficha chacun des êtres présents à chaque étage de Poudlard.

Harry contempla les pas de Draco et de Zabini se dirigeaient rapidement vers la tour des Gryffondors et il grimaça quand il vit que Peeves était sur leur chemin, pire: il se dirigeait droit sur eux. Mais avant qu'il ne put voir si finalement leur chemin se croisaient, Hermione entra dans la salle de bain avec un sourire gênée.

-Je savais bien que j'allai te trouver ici... Tu fais quoi avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

-Je regarde juste qui traîne dans les couloirs.

-Ah oui.. Les gens comme Draco, hein ? Non, ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Je veux juste te poser une question, ou plutôt essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'ai bien vu que tu le dévorais des yeux à table. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé pendant ces... vacances, mais je tenais juste à te rappeler que tu as une copine, qui est aussi mon amie, et que si tu ne te sens pas près à être avec elle ou que tu comptes t'investir dans quelque chose d'autre... tu devrais lui dire avant que je ne considère que tu es allé trop loin et que je le fasse.

Un silence tendu s'installa et Harry fini par répondre.

-Hermione, vraiment, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être le copain de qui que ce soit ? Je me sens à peine capable de pouvoir être un ami. J'irai parler à Ginny. Je comptais le faire mais-

-Oui je sais, Ron. Bon, on redescend ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

-Hm... Avant... si tu pouvais garder tes suppositions à propos de Draco pour toi, s'il te plaît...

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels avec un petit sourire, Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le genre de fille à aller colporter des ragots, mais il préférait prévenir que guérir. Il rangea sa carte et suivit Hermione en bas, parlant de sujet plus joyeux et superficiels.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Draco fonça à travers les couloirs, prenant plusieurs fois des couloirs menant à des impasses avant de trouver l'escalier menant à la tour des Gryffondors.

Plus que 3 minutes, lui indiquaient sa montre. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur avec Blaise, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il détestait courir, après tout pourquoi utilisait ses jambes quand il avait un balais ?

Il s'apprêtait à annoncer à Blaise qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le suivre jusque la porte et qu'il pouvait l'attendre ici mais un bruit de verre cassé l'immobilisa. Il lança un regard perplexe à son ami, qui faisait la grimace. «Peeves» murmura-t-il en donnant un coup de tête vers le couloir d'où il venait.

Un cri aiguë les fit sursauter, très vite suivit par un sifflement dans l'air et d'autre bruit de verre cassé.

-Non pas comme ça ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas saleté ! Hurla Peeves depuis le couloir. Reviens ici immédiatement !

Draco discerna les couinements d'une souris suivit du rire du fantôme et comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Peeves s'approchait dangereusement de là où ils étaient, et les deux amis savaient pertinemment que l'esprit frappeur n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de crier dans tous les couloirs que des élèves se promenaient lorsqu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Et cela jusqu'à ce que Rusard l'entende.

Mais avant même que Draco ne réfléchisse à un sort pour rendre muet et ligoter un fantôme, les nombreux personnages habitant les tableaux se mirent à se plaindre du bruit ainsi qu'à injurier et menacer Peeves. Ce dernier finit par battre en retraite en laissant tomber toutes ses assiettes sur le sol.

Lorsque le calme fût rétabli, Draco monta les escaliers à la recherche de son frère qui se trouvait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Celui-ci était pétrifié et regardé son grand frère confusément.

-Enfin quelqu'un ! Enlevez-moi ce gosse de devant moi, il ne veut pas entrer et bloque la sortie, impossible de voir ce qu'il se passe ! Et cet insolent ne répond pas quand on s'adresse à lui ! Se plaignit le portrait de la femme tout en s'éventant.

Draco lui lança un regard glaciale.

-A votre âge, on est déjà au lit et si vous continuez à chercher ce garçon, je vous brûle avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de changer de tableau.

La Grosse Dame le regarda abasourdi et choqué mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre Draco avait prit Scorpius dans ses bras et avait rejoint Blaise plus bas.

-Scorpius, ça va ? S'inquiéta Draco tout en reposant son petit frère.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, fini par murmurer l'enfant, je ne me ferai pas d'ami dans ma maison, beaucoup parle mal de notre famille et les fantômes me font peur. Je crois que je préfère la maison. On a vraiment besoin de rester ici ?

Draco se sentit affreusement mal pour son petit frère, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le protéger de tout, mais tout de même, il avait espéré en être capable pour au moins quelques jours.

Blaise s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui caressa les cheveux.

-C'est sûr que Poudlard c'est pas cool pour tout le monde mais je te promets que tu passeras une bonne année, avec nous, et si tu n'aimes toujours pas à la fin, on t'emmènera découvrir le monde à la place. Mais essaie juste au moins un an et tu ne seras pas seul, on est avec toi, tout le temps. Lui dit calmement Blaise.

Scorpius acquiesça doucement de la tête, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir voulu rentrer aussi tôt alors même que son frère l'avait prévenu que le début serait difficile. Draco attrapa délicatement la main du petit blond dans la sienne et le tira à travers le couloir.

-Allez viens, tu vas dormir avec nous ce soir. Lui dit-il en le réconfortant d'un sourire.

Scorpius sentit son cœur se réchauffait et il avança d'un pas décidé lorsqu'il remarquât quelque chose bouger dans le coin du couloir sombre. Un rat était calfeutré là bas, saignant d'une blessure à la patte. Scorpius tira son frère jusqu'au rat et lui lança un regard implorant.

-Laisse moi le garder... Au moins jusqu'à sa guérison... argumenta l'enfant.

-Il guérira avec ou sans toi, pas la peine de t'en occuper. Coupa Draco.

Blaise intervint en attrapant le rat et en le fourrant dans les petites mains blanches de Scorpius. Celui-ci sourit grandement et d'autant plus lorsque le rat au pelage sombre s'adossa à son torse et leva ses yeux rouges.

-Voilà, on décampe maintenant. Fini par dire Blaise devant la mine dégoûté de Draco.

-Le premier qui me touche sans s'être lavé les mains avant, je lui fait manger les crottes de cet animal. Riposta-t-il en poussant son petit frère dans les bras de son ami.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Draco arriva devant le tableau qui gardait les cuisines.

-C'est simple, pour entrer tu n'as qu'à chatouiller cette poire. Expliqua-t-il à Scorpius tout en joignant le geste à l'acte.

Une porte apparut et s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir le vaste intérieur des cuisines où les elfes de maison s'affairaient à nettoyer chaque plat.

Tous se tournèrent comme un elfe vers le petit groupe et toisèrent Draco. N'y prétant pas attention, il entra, suivit de son frère qui dévorait la scène avec de grands yeux étonné. Il s'avança vers une table où était disposé les restes du repas de quelques heures plus tôt.

Scorpius tendit sa main vers un cookie et s'apprétait à l'attraper quand la main d'un elfe le devança.

-Il n'a aucun droit d'être ici ni de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Murmura la jeune elfe en lorgnant du coin de l'œil l'intrus.

-C'est mon frère, il a autant le droit d'être ici que moi. Répliqua Draco en attrapant la main de Scorpius toujours suspendu dans l'air.

-Il n'en a donc pas tellement... Chuchota un elfe plus loin à un autre.

Cette remarque n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait craint le mauvais comportement des autres face à Scorpius juste parce qu'il était son frère ou un Malfoy et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours le protéger mais il n'avait pas prévu cela de la part des elfes de maison... Pourtant il aurait du s'y attendre, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas spécialement bien comporté les sept dernières années.

Draco baissa la tête et annonça assez fort pour que tous les elfes puissent l'entendre :

-Scorpius est mon petit frère, mais il n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je sais que je me suis plus d'une fois mal comporté avec vous mais ni Blaise ni mon frère n'y ont prit part. Ne les traiter pas de cette manière à cause de mes actes, je suis le seul responsable et.. j'en suis désolé. J'agirai autrement dès maintenant. Je le prouverai, mais pour l'instant, s'il vous plaît, agissez avec eux comme vous le feriez avec n'importe quel élève.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Scorpius se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire son frère pour attisait la haine.

L'elfe tenant le cookie fini par le tendre au petit blond qui le lui prit avec un sourire et la remercia. Chaque elfe retourna à son occupation précédente et Draco soupira, il espérait bien que cela suffirait pour que son frère ne soit pas mit dans le même sac que lui. Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui serra, voir son ami changeait en quelqu'un de meilleur lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Le trio s'avança vers le rideau rouge et vers la salle commune des blancs.


	6. Chapter 5

La suite du coup n'arrivera qu'entre mercredi et samedi. Bonne lecture:)

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Scorpius ouvrit la porte et courra dans la salle pour en faire le tour sans laisser un seul recoin lui passer sous le nez, sous les yeux effarés des autres locataires.

Dans sa course effréné, l'enfant heurta Luna et le petit animal qu'il gardait précieusement dans ses mains et qui se nourrissait des miettes de biscuit, couina.

-Oh, la pauvre créature est blessé... dit-elle en lui prenant des mains le rat et en le retournant dans tout les sens. Il faut le nettoyer et le soigner.

Luna semblait ensorceler par le rat et Scorpius ensorcelait par Luna. Avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, il suivit Luna jusque la cheminée la plus éloigné où était posé au pied de celle-ci un sac multicolore rempli à ras bord.

-Tu veux bien chercher un pansement et me rejoindre dans la douche ? Le temps que je nettoie sa blessure ?

Scorpius acquiesça lentement et se mit à farfouiller avec rapidité dans le sac lorsque la poufsouffle disparut dans l'escalier.

Draco regarda la scène avec un air contrit et Blaise le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait garder un œil sur Scorpius le temps que celui participe au tournoi. Ils avaient déjà convenu que vu les faibles talents dont faisait preuve Zabini, celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de jouer et toutes les chances de leur réussite reposaient sur les épaules du blond.

-Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, commença Hermione, je vais vous expliquez comment ce tournoi va se dérouler. J'ai déjà préparé le tableau pour voir qui allait affronter qui. Perdre une partie vous exclut du tournoi, il n'y a pas de deuxième chance. Vu que certains ne veulent pas y participer, ce tournoi ne permet de décider que le propriétaire du lit sous la fenêtre. L'abandon est permit mais cette décision est irréversible.

La première partie se fit entre Seamus et Dean, les deux amis prirent leur temps, réfléchissant à chaque coup et Dean fini par remporter la partie suivante. Chaque pièce détruite fût reconstruite à l'aide d'un sort par Hermione qui faisait bien attention à ce que personne ne triche.

La seconde partie fût entre Neville et Draco. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il prenait place. Se battre à la loyale n'était pas trop son truc, il voulait juste gagner, c'est ce que comprit Harry quand il vit que le blond ne jouait pas vraiment, trop occupé qu'il était à mettre une pression psychologique sur Neville avec ses commentaires, ses sourires, ses soupires d'ennui et son regard froid et calculateur.

Neville menait la danse, mais son sang froid disparut rapidement face à la désinvolture de son adversaire, il avait l'air trop sur de gagner.

Chacun pouvait voir que Draco était en train de perdre mais une des règles d'Hermione était que personne ne pouvait interférer, seul les deux joueurs avaient le droit de parler.

Harry prit le temps de savourer la vue du blond et de remarquer chaque technique qu'utilisait Draco.

Quand Neville fini par abandonner sous la pression, Harry avait déjà eu le temps de comprendre parfaitement comment Draco jouait.

Seamus tapa du poing sur la table et jura lorsqu'il vit Draco se relever, satisfait, gagnant, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques manches avant que celui-ci ne perde.

Harry tapota sur l'épaule de Neville avant de prendre à sa place face à un adversaire des plus coriaces : Ron. Les parties gagnés contre lui se comptait sur les doigts d'une main et Harry sut qu'il allait devoir se surpasser car Ron n'était pas du genre à jouer tendrement juste parce que ce dernier était son ami.

La partie fût impressionnante, tous pensaient que Ron allait gagner, même Draco et Hermione. Cependant Harry se défendit admirablement et lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un coup avant qu'il ne perdre, il fini par décider de jouer comme Draco l'avait fait : de manière déloyale.

Il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de Ron et lui murmura certaines choses que seul son ami pouvait entendre. Le visage de Ron passa de sa couleur naturelle à un rouge pivoine avant de brusquement pâlir.

-T'es pas sérieux... lâcha confusément Ron.

Harry s'adossa à son siège avec un petit sourire taquin et hocha pour lui affirmer que si.

-J'a-abandonne. Bégaya son ami en secouant la tête. Tu dois vraiment le vouloir ce lit...

Hermione, confuse, regarda Ron en attente d'explication mais celui-ci détourna les yeux. Elle appela finalement à elle les 3 finalistes.

-Pour décider qui s'affrontera dans cette demi-finale et qui ira directement en finale, nous allons faire appel au hasard. Mettez vos mains dans ce sac et tirait chacun une boule, celui qui aura la noire sera dispensé de jouer

Les trois garçons tirèrent chacun une boule et la montrèrent à Hermione en même temps.

Harry et Dean prirent place et commencèrent à disputer leur partie alors que Draco s'éloignait satisfait de ne pas avoir à jouer.

Cependant la partie ne dura que quelques minutes et très vite Harry fût déclaré vainqueur.

Scorpius, Blaise et Luna réapparurent au même moment où les deux amis de toujours prirent place l'un devant l'autre. Scorpius s'approcha de la table, son rat soigné et bandé dans une main et l'autre glissait dans celle de Luna sous le regard confus de Zabini qui haussa les épaules quand Draco haussa les sourcils devant la nouvelle amie de son frère.

Harry commença la partie et joua férocement, Draco ne put anticiper aucun de ses mouvements et tous les siens furent bloqué : il avait l'impression qu'Harry lisait dans ses pensées. Draco lança des regards perplexes à Harry qui cachait son sourire sous sa capuche qu'il n'avait pas ôté une fois. Il se mit alors à essayer la même technique qu'avec Neville.

-Bah alors Potter ? T'as les cheveux gras, c'est pour ça que tu gardes cette stupide capuche ?

Harry sourit un peu plus et passa le bout de sa langue rose sur ses lèvres ce qui envoya des petites décharges d'électricité dans le bas ventre de Draco. Il fût tellement étonné de cela qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de jouer son prochain mouvement.

Harry ricana, il avait une bonne raison de garder sa capuche, déjà ainsi personne ne pouvait voir l'éclat d'amusement et d'intérêt dans ses yeux, mais surtout cela lui permettait de ne pas voir la tête du blond en face de lui afin de ne pas être déconcentré.

Draco sentit très vite la colère montait en lui quand il remarqua l'amusement de Potter et sa défaite approchant à grand pas. Mais alors que tous retenaient leur haleine car il ne manquait plus grand chose avant qu'Harry gagne, une bonne partie des pièces de Draco étant détruite, celui-ci retira sa capuche et avec un sourire en coin annonça qu'il abandonnait.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Bat toi jusqu'au bout Potter ! S'écria Malfoy définitivement énervé.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai vu une cheminée près du lit juste en face de celui à côté de la fenêtre et finalement je préfère celui là. Je te laisse donc l'autre.

Draco se mordit la lèvre et n'arrêta que quand il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait été roulé. Et maintenant il avait le mauvais lit et devrait supporter les ronflements de Potter dans le lit d'en face.

Seamus et Dean ricanèrent devant le blond et sa colère et très vite Harry se mit à regretter la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Il ne pensait pas que le blond allait s'énerver à cause de ça et alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lâcher quelques paroles violentes envers le brun Scorpius intervint.

-Draco ? Je peux jouer contre toi ?

La voix de son frère sortit Draco de sa transe, il passa la main dans ses cheveux qui lui tombèrent sur le visage et finit par reprendre le contrôle de lui même aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait perdu.

-Désolé, Scorp' ce n'est pas mon échiquier.

-Vous pouvez l'utiliser. Répliqua rapidement Ron. Je compte aller dormir donc... vous pouvez. Bonne nuit.

Draco se tourna lentement vers Ron et lui lança un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace en le remerciant alors que ce dernier tirait tout le monde vers le dortoir pour se répartir les lits restant.

Tous avaient bien vu ce qui avait failli se passer et ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver de nouveau le blond, deux fois étaient suffisante en une nuit et personne ne voulait se battre. Pas maintenant.

Draco installa son frère en face de lui et Blaise lui montra comment jouer, pour ce qu'il en savait, sans plus prêter attention au rat ou aux autres élèves la haut.


	7. Chapter 6

Délai respecter, on est toujours vendredi et j'ai posté le chapitre ! J'ai rapidement retouché les chapitres précédents, corriger les fautes que je trouvais, etc, rien qui ne vous demande de les relire cependant donc ne vous inquiétez pas !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture !

Prochain poste pour mercredi au plus tard mais il est fort possible que je poste deux chapitres pour cette date là ! M'enfin je promet rien, y a le BAC qui arrive:(

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Scorpius fini par comprendre que son frère était beaucoup plus doué que lui aux échecs version sorcier et très vite, après avoir perdu plusieurs parties, il finit par manifester sa fatigue à travers ses bâillements répétés.

Draco regarda Blaise, qui s'était endormie depuis plusieurs minutes, et son frère avec un petit sourire attendri. Il était temps d'aller se coucher, ils ne restaient que quelques braises dans les cheminées et un silence complet entouré le blond.

Il emmena son frère se mettre dans son lit, le rat fermement tenu dans les fins bras de Scorpius, et redescendit chercher Blaise.

Ce dernier profondément endormi ne bougea pas malgré les mouvements brusques et les jurons de Draco. Le blond fini juste par placer une fine couverture sur lui et remonta s'allonger auprès de son frère.

Draco remonta la couverture sur leurs corps lorsqu'un vent froid vint lui caresser le visage : la fenêtre était ouverte.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce, il remarqua que seul un lit n'était pas défait et qu'uniquement Harry était manquant. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça : il était toujours légérement énervé et avait toujours envie de lui voler son lit. Il ferma la fenêtre et cala des livres sur le rebord pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir car cela bloquait la poignée, ainsi le brun passerait la nuit dehors, une bonne punition selon Draco.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Le réveil se fit tout en douceur, Draco étira ses jambes puis ses bras et fini par ouvrir les yeux dans son dortoir, le corps chaud de son petit frère pressé contre le sien et par conséquent celui du rat.

Draco tomba à la renverse du lit et s'éloigna à quatre pattes, toujours sur le dos. Si personne n'était réveillé avant lui, maintenant tout le monde l'était et certains n'avaient rien loupé de la scène qui c'était déroulé sous leurs yeux.

-Scorpius... siffla Draco alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge.

L'enfant tourna lentement son visage angélique vers son frère, encore embrumé par le sommeil. Draco savait qu'il avait des problèmes de gestion de colère, qu'il s'emportait trop vite,il détestait particulièrement s'en prendre à son frère et il finissait toujours ronger par les regrets.

Après plusieurs inspirations Draco reprit sa phrase.

-On doit descendre manger.

Les yeux de Scorpius papillonnèrent et il finit par se lever pour suivre son frère dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Draco ouvrit la porte d'un coup, sans s'assurer que personne n'était dedans, et tomba nez à nez face aux torses dégoulinants d'eau de Potter. Une fine serviette, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, tombait sur ses fines hanches et laissait voir ses jambes musclés.

Draco releva la tête vers le visage du brun et se perdit dans ses yeux verts qui le dévoraient.

Harry était surprit par l'apparition de Draco, ses cheveux rassemblaient en un chignon, retombaient par longue mèche tout autour de son fin visage. Si au début la surprise que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage du blond était la surprise, maintenant c'était clairement le désir. Harry laissa Draco contempler son corps avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant de s'avancer d'un pas vers le blond. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Harry attarda son regard sur les lèvres roses et pleines entouré d'une peau nacré. Draco contemplait celle du brun, rouge et pulpeuse appelant au vice, trop près pour ne pas les goûter... Et alors que Draco se laissait aller contre Harry, oubliant totalement qui il était et où il se trouvait, se penchant doucement, laissant Harry attrapait ses deux bras et commençant à tourner avec lui, leur souffle s'emmêlant, Draco finit par ferma les yeux.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit les deux mains le lâchaient et la présence s'éloignait, Draco crut qu'il allait tomber, que son cœur allait quitter sa place et que son souffle ne lui reviendrait jamais sous le coup de la compréhension et de la colère. Il avait rouvert les yeux sur le dos du brun qui s'en allait dans le dortoir, laissant place au corps de Scorpius. En quelques secondes Draco était passé dans un rêve où il avait eu l'impression de se perdre tout entier à un retour brutal sur terre en comprenant ce qu'il avait faillit faire et avec qui.

Ses poings se serrèrent et ses ongles se firent une place dans la chair du blond. Il se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser aller ainsi, il était un Malfoy, un mangemort, un homme entouré d'ennemi.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Blaise passa tout l'heure du petit déjeuner à engueuler Draco pour l'avoir laisser dormir dans la salle commune et ne l'avoir réveillé qu'une fois prêt.

Il voyait bien que le blond semblait énerver, il n'avait rien avalé de tout leur repas et répondait laconiquement à son frère et à son meilleur ami mais quand ce dernier avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, Draco ne l'avait même pas regarder et maintenant Blaise se sentait blessé. Il détestait ne pas être dans la confidence.

Draco n'ouvrit la bouche que pour poser deux questions de la journée : quel était leur prochain cours et où se trouvait Scorpius. Ce dernier passait son temps à courir entre son frère et Blaise et sa nouvelle amie Luna avec qui il s'occupait de son rat et qui lui avait même construite une cage.

Si aucune parole et aucun regard ne se tournait vers le brun, alors même qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, toutes les pensées du blond le concernait. Il sentait la présence d'Harry comme une brûlure de colère mais aussi de désir. Il avait plus d'une fois hésité à le prendre à parti pour lui expliquer que la scène de la salle de bain ne signifiait rien, qu'il venait de se réveiller et était encore fatigué, qu'en tant normal il n'aurait pas agit ainsi.

Avec beaucoup de mauvaises foi, Draco finit par se convaincre lui même de cela.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

Leur dernier cours arriva, celui de potion qui était assuré par le professeur Slughorn.

-Si vous saviez comme je suis ravi de tous vous revoir, vous particulièrement Harry et vous miss Hermione ! Annonça d'emblée le professeur en ouvrant la porte du cachot. Cette journée est spéciale ! Vous ne sentez pas toute la magie d'en l'air ? Mais entrez donc ! Cependant ne vous asseyez pas, j'ai préparé un plan de classe pour vous tous. Ne me regardez pas ainsi miss Parvati, la directrice m'a demandé de m'occuper particulièrement des élèves en nécessité et de mettre les élèves les plus médiocres devant. D'ailleurs, si vous et votre sœur voulaient bien prendre place à la première table devant mon estrade, la rangée du milieu, cela serait parfait. Maintenant j'aimerai que Seamus et Ron se mettent juste derrière, oui, oui, dans la même rangée. Lavande et Dean, prenaient place aussi maintenant je vous pris. Derrière vous devront se trouver miss Luna et son ami Neville et de nouveau derrière Hermione et Blaise. Ce qui nous laisse les deux meilleurs élèves, Harry et Draco qui iront tout derrière et toujours sur la même rangé.

Chacun prit place, certains avec beaucoup plus de répugnance que d'autre.

Hermione lança un regard outragée à Harry, elle savait pourquoi elle n'était pas à la table des meilleurs et, si Draco avait un niveau plus avancé qu'elle en potion, Harry n'était assit là que parce qu'il avait eut accès au livre de Rogue et ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu ferais mieux de lui demander de te mettre à la place d'une des jumelles avant qu'il ne comprenne comment tu lui as menti pendant un an. Lui souffla-t-elle en se retournant discrètement tandis que Slughorn parlait.

-Aucune chance que je fasse un truc pareil. Et j'en ai pas besoin vu que ma meilleure amie se trouve juste devant moi et qu'elle va pouvoir m'aider.

-Si tu crois que ça va te suffire. Les potions c'est bien plus que de simple instruction exécuté comme un robot, c'est-

-Si vous pouviez la fermer, vous deux. Siffla Draco qui s'était éloigné au maximum d'Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard empli de colère et se retourna.

Harry inspira profondément et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise pour cacher les regards qu'il lançait au blond. Il avait du mal à se sentir confortable auprès de lui, surtout après sa fuite du matin. Mais il n'aurait donné sa place actuelle pour rien au monde.

Le brun avait eut bien du mal à se contrôler ce matin et cela n'avait tenu qu'à un cheveux, qu'il ne cède, il avait senti l'électricité passait dans ton son corps lorsque ses mains s'étaient posé sur les bras du blond et il était prêt à le plaquer contre le mur et à l'embrasser quand il avait remarqué la petite tête blonde surgir plus loin. La confusion sur les traits de Scorpius l'avait ramené sur terre, il n'avait pas le droit d'infliger sa présence physique à personne, surtout quand il savait qu'il n'était presque plus humain.

Harry vit Draco s'agiter sur sa chaise et laisser ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient comme un mur entre eux et sans pouvoir se contrôler Harry ramena les mèches derrières les oreilles du blond.

Celui-ci se tourna vivement vers le brun et lui lança son regard le plus méprisant.

-Me touche pas, le balafré.

Harry sourit à l'insulte et lui murmura un « t'as pas mieux? »

-Ferme la pau-

-Voulez-vous bien me laisser finir, Malfoy ? Lança le professeur Slughorn. Donc comme je disais, les places que vous avaient ne sont pas définitive, elles changeront à chaque cours selon la réponse que vous me donneraient au test d'une question que je ferai à chaque début.

-Tu vas pas rester là longtemps, Harry.. murmura Hermione sur un ton moqueur avant de faire la moue parce qu'elle avait , elle aussi, été reprise par le professeur.

Harry sourit et se remit à fixer discrètement Draco, en se promettant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que le regarder, qu'il ne poserait ses mains sur personne à aucun moment et qu'il ne se mettrait plus dans la même situation que ce matin.

Le cours de Slughorn se passa dans un calme profond et ne fût qu'à propos du programme de l'année. Harry remarqua très vite qu'il se souvenait d'une grande partie des sujets abordés et se félicita intérieurement.

Lorsque l'heure se termina, le brun n'eut même pas le temps de ranger ses affaires que Draco avait déjà quitté la pièce suivit de près par Blaise, qui était décidé à obliger le blond à se confier.


	8. Chapter 7

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle commune où chacun commençait à travailler sur les différents devoirs avant l'heure du repas.

Seul Harry et Luna était à l'écart, lui enroulé dans une couverture au pied d'une cheminée dans laquelle le feu s'éteignait lentement et elle en train de s'amuser avec le rat et un bout de papier.

Blaise avait réussi à rattraper Draco avant d'arriver dans la salle mais peu importe ses propos, le blond ne lui avait rien dit par rapport à ce qui le mettait tant en colère. Il se doutait bien que Draco avait du mal à se confier quand il était encore énervé mais Blaise détestait ne pas savoir.

Le silence fût interrompu par une porte qui claqua, laissant apparaître un Scorpius essoufflé.

Il rougit et se dirigea, les mains enfoncé dans les poches, jusque la chaise de son frère avec un air boudeur.

Draco avait vu cet air sur le visage innocent de son frère toute la journée, mais il avait été trop préoccupé par d'autre pensée et par de mauvais souvenir pour lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

Quand Scorpius vit que son frère ne lui prêtait pas attention il se dirigea vers Luna qui lui fit une place à ses côtés, obligeant Harry à se relever en position assise. 

La présence de son frère près d'Harry interpella Draco mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il voulait se perdre dans ses études, oublier qui il était.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Luna en poussant légèrement l'épaule de l'enfant.

-Je crois... que je suis pas vraiment aimé..

Harry releva ses yeux émeraudes et les fixa sur Scorpius en articulant un « pourquoi » de sa voix engourdi.

Au début Scorpius fut surprit que le brun lui parle, il avait entendu parler de lui part son frère, son père et sa mère ainsi que par les journaux mais tous avait eut un discours différent et il ne savait pas vraiment comment était cet homme ni de quelle manière il devait réagir en sa présence. Mais il savait qu'ignorait quelqu'un qui avait posé une question était irrespectueux, alors, avec une voix timide il répondit tout en caressant nerveusement son rat.

-Personne ne me parle ou me regarde. Dès que je rentre dans une pièce plus personne ne dit quoi que ce soit et quand je passe, parfois, je les entend chuchotaient... Je sais pas ce qu'ils disent, mais je sais qu'ils parlent de moi...

Scorpius avait maintenant toute l'attention de Draco mais avant que celui-ci puisse lui répondre Harry le fit.

-Hmm... Je sais ce que c'est. C'est parce que ton nom est connu.

-Mais la célébrité ça fait des amis normalement..

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin devant toute cette naïveté.

-Non, pas forcément.. La célébrité ça ne fait que te mettre dans une case dans laquelle tu ne ressortiras que pour rentrer dans une autre. Et cette case représentera rarement ce que tu es vraiment mais .. certaines personnes feront l'effort de te connaître et elles seront tes amis. Pas tout le monde, mais seulement quelques un et c'est plus que suffisant. Il faut juste du temps.

-Du temps.. murmura l'enfant en contemplant ses mains. Mais combien de temps ?

-Je peux pas te dire ça dépend le niveau de connerie des gamins de ton âge.

Draco sursauta quand il entendit l'injure sortir des lèvres du brun devant son petit frère mais il ne put faire de remarque car le brun reprit.

-Mais regarde : tu as déjà deux amis.

-Ah bon ? Lesquels ? Demanda l'enfant légèrement étonné.

-Tu as Luna et moi. Et puis tu as ton rat. Et ton frère et Zabini.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira en entendant cela tandis que celui de son frère se décomposa lorsqu'il vit qu'il passait après le rat. 

-On est ami ça veut dire ?

-Ouais, pour l''instant. Lâcha Harry en se soulevant.

D'une démarche féline il s'éloigna jusque les escaliers dans lesquels il disparut.

OooooooOooooooO

Au grand plaisir de Draco, le brun ne réapparut pas de la soirée, ni quand celui-ci retrouva sa bonne humeur juste après la conversation qu'avait eut Scorpius et Harry , ni lors du repas et alors que tous s'attendaient à le voir dans le dortoir, endormit dans son lit, ils découvrirent le lieu vide.

Draco s'avança vers son lit, exténué, il venait de ramener son frère dans son dortoir et avait bossé comme un malade sur les cours de potion pour pouvoir garder son niveau. Il s'apprêta à se glisser dans son lit quand il vit de nouveau la fenêtre ouverte. Il la referma et s'allongea dans son lit glacé, en étant persuadé qu'en aucun cas il n'allait trouver le sommeil alors qu'il avait autant froid.

Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de fixer ses yeux sur le lit vide en face éclairé par la cheminée qui lançait des étincelles dans l'air.

Très vite, Draco entendit les ronflements et les lourdes respirations de ses camarades autour de lui : il n'y avait plus que lui de réveiller.

Il s'apprêta à descendre dans la salle commune avec sa couverture et son oreiller lorsque l'on frappa à sa fenêtre.

Harry se trouvait de l'autre côté, le visage rosie par le froid mordant alors qu'il ne portait rien d'un autre qu'un fin pull, il était éclairé par la pale lumière de la lune. Draco le regarda sans bouger, les yeux ouverts d'étonnement, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui fasse signe de lui ouvrir. A contre cœur, il descendit de son lit et ouvra la fenêtre mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse entrer il le bloqua de la main et lui demanda dans un murmure «où t'étais ? »

Un petit sourire rida le coin de la joue du brun.

-Dans un endroit interdit. Pousse toi s'il te plaît. Je me les gèles.

Draco fronça légérement les sourcils et d'un air hautain lui dit que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il allait le laisser entrer par là.

Harry passa ses jambes par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa retomber souplement dans le lit défait du blond.

-Et je suis censé rentrer par où ?

Draco s'apprêtait à sortir une remarque acerbe mais il se rendit compte qu'Harry était trempé. Complètement. Et qu'il mouillait son lit en s'ébrouant comme un chien.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ?! Commença Draco en attrapant le bras du brun et en essayant de le faire sortir de son lit.

Mais Harry se laissa tomber contre le matelas avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser ce lit. T'as qu'à prendre le mien, je sais qu'il te convient mieux. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-J'en ai pas besoin ! Je veux juste que mon lit soit pas trempé à cause du premier con qui décide de se promener tout seul dehors lorsqu'il pleut.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit quand il l'entendit faire référence à sa ballade nocturne et il se souleva d'un coup du lit.

-Comme tu voudras, dors bien.

Harry s'avança vers son lit et tout en se déshabillant, il lança un sort de séchage.

Le blond, d'abord sidéré, reprit bien vite ses esprits et détourna le regard lorsqu'il vit le pull tombait en boule sur le plancher. Draco attrapa un oreiller et sa couverture et s'enfuit dans la salle commune pour dormir sur un des canapé près de la cheminée. Voilà à quoi était réduit un Malfoy.

OooooooOooooooO

Voilà, je sais que c'est court mais mon pc a pété un câble hier et a supprimé mon chapitre. Donc désolée pour le retard. Je posterai le prochain au plus tard vendredi 26. Je vais commencer à espacer ( pas plus d'une semaine) et à écrire de plus long chapitre aussi, avec le Bac qui approche je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! Bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié:)


	9. Chapter 8

**Vraiment désolée pour les jours de retards,** j'ai de plus en plus de soucis avec ma wifi depuis que je suis repassé chez Free et j'ai plus eu de connexion pendant plusieurs jours.

M'enfin voilà le chapitre suivant et le prochain sera aussi pour vendredi, je ferai en sorte de le poster en dehors de chez moi pour éviter un retard ! **S'il y a toujours un soucis avec le chapitre d'avant qui serait le même que le précédent alors ne lisez pas celui-ci et prévenez moi, j'arrangerai tout ça** et je pense déjà l'avoir fait mais juste pour être sûr n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! **Bon ramadan à ceux qui le font** avec moi !

OoooooooooOooooooooO

Draco était épuisé et ne rêvait que de voir la journée se finir. Il ne supportait plus la fatigue et les regards des élèves, la seule chose qui l'avait réconforté était de voir son frère finalement accepter par quelques camarades de sa maison. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance et gardait un œil sur eux, il savait très bien qu'à cet âge on était pas toujours innocent et parfois Scorpius pouvait se montrer extrêmement naïf.

-Et si on séchait les cours de l'après-midi pour aller se promener dans la forêt interdite ? Proposa Blaise en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à son ami.

-Ca va pas ou quoi ? Je veux pas rencontrer les sales bêtes qui vivent là bas. Mais je suis partant pour sécher, on a que potion, sortilège et botanique. On connaît déjà tout sur ce qu'on va étudier.

-Tu veux faire quoi du coup ?

-Dormir... je vais retourner au dortoir faire une sieste et j'irai voir Scorpius à son cours de vol.

-Je te rejoindrai là bas, je vais trouver de quoi m'occuper... annonça Zabini en se passant la langue sur les lèvres devant un groupe de serpentard.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et prit le chemin des cuisines.

OooooooooooOoooooooooO

Hermione avait passé sa matinée à harceler Harry pour avoir des détails sur ses vacances mais celui-ci n'avait pas bronché une fois. Il avait passé son temps à se concentrer sur des choses futiles : l'odeur des pâtisseries du petit déjeuner, le toucher du bois sous sa main et les reflets du soleil sur les cheveux blanc du garçon tout devant lors des cours de la matinée. Alors imaginait sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que des élèves manquaient au cours de l'après-midi. Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à s'en aller avant que la professeur de botanique n'arrive et à sortir une excuse bidon à ses amis mais, contre toute attente, la directrice lui offrit la chance de sécher.

Harry fût surpris de la voir pénétrer dans la salle et d'un regard il comprit qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui. Il attrapa ses affaires et l'accompagna hors de la serre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-J'ai bien remarqué que vous n'avait pas de baguette depuis votre retour Harry. Commença -t-elle en l'inspectant.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose dernièrement et l'une d'elle est que je peux m'en passer.

-Là n'est pas la question, Potter. Vous connaissez la puissance de cette baguette et des convoitises dont elle est victime. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la voir tomber dans de mauvaise main.

-Hum... Elle est en sûreté. On a fini ?

-Absolument pas. Je suis venu vous parlez pour une tout autre raison : l'équipe de quidditch.

-Vous voulez en créer une pour notre maison ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ceux qui voudront jouer iront le faire dans leur ancienne maison. Après avoir passé les tests menés par les capitaines et, si je ne me trompe pas, vous en faîtes parti. Bien sûr cela n'est pas obligatoire mais si je dois trouver un nouveau capitaine pour les Gryffondors, il va vous falloir me prévenir rapidement.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il ne comptait pas reprendre sa vie d'avant, tout avait changé et son statut et ses responsabilités n'étaient plus les mêmes.

-Ca ne m'intéresse plus, vous pouvez donc en chercher un nouveau.

OooooooooOooooooooO

Ron courrait jusqu'au terrain de quidditch afin de trouver sa sœur pour s'envoyer quelques balles avant d'aller manger. Il avait déjà une quinzaine de minutes de retard et il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour jouer avec l'humeur de sa sœur. La sienne déjà n'était pas à son top.

Ron avait l'impression d'avoir perdu plus que son meilleur ami mais une partie de lui. Parfois il voyait l'ancien Harry ressurgir avant d'être enterrer aussi rapidement et souvent il devait se retenir de faire une remarque acerbe.

La main sur la poche caché de sa cape où se trouvait les lettres jamais remise, Ron dérapa et tomba sur les fesses devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Draco se tenait au milieu du terrain de quidditch en compagnie de son frère qui volait à sa hauteur, lui montrant comment diriger son balai et riant aux éclats lorsque celui-ci se retrouvait à s'accrocher à son balai alors que ses pieds frôlaient l'herbe.

La pureté, l'insouciance et le bonheur qui se dégageait de la scène en face de lui l'apaisa.

Il se retrouva finalement au rire au même moment loufoque que Draco face à son petit frère et se fit très vite remarquait lorsque Scorpius cria son prénom. Ron ne comprit tout d'abord pas que c'était lui qu'on appelait, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à l'enfant et la seule forme de communication échangé était celle de petit sourire gêné.

Le visage de Draco se ferma lorsqu'il vu que quelqu'un les épier mais il se reprit très vite lorsqu'il vit Scorpius fonçait vers Ron à toute allure alors qu'il ne savait pas freiné sans tomber à cette vitesse.

Ron fut assez rapide pour sauter sur le côté et attraper l'enfant avant qu'il ne percute l'arbre plus loin. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe pendant un instant, l'épaule de Ron absorbant toute le choc.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda Draco en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui, c'est rien, j'ai subi pire pendant les matchs.

-Merci de l'avoir-

-T'étais dans une équipe ? Le coupa Scorpius tout excité en ramassant son balai.

-Dans l'équipe de quidditch de ma maison, oui, au poste de gardien même ! Affirma Ron en se sentant flatter devant le regard admirateur de l'enfant.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels avec un petit sourire.

Laissant le roux faire la conversation à son frère et lui montrant quelques astuces pour mieux contrôler son balai. Draco apprit lui aussi certaines choses mais pour rien au monde il n'oserait l'admettre.

OoooooooooooOooooooooooO

Hermione, Harry et sans aucun doute toute la salle fût choqué lors de l'arrivé de Ron, Draco et Scorpius côte à côte et rigolant ensemble. Ron rougit très rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua tout les regards fixés sur lui et alla s'installer auprès de sa copine avec un petit regard pour ses camarades qui attendaient des explications .

La tête haute, Draco s'installa auprès de son ami et se mit à manger tout en racontant sa journée.

-Que faisais-tu avec Draco ? Demanda Hermione. Après Harry qui sympathise avec Scorpius, on te retrouve toi à rigoler avec Malfoy.

-Il est devenu sympa... quand y a son frère au moins.

-vous vous êtes rencontrés où ?

-Sur le terrain de quidditch, Scorpius veut faire parti de l'équipe dès sa première année, comme toi, il s'entraîne vraiment à fond. On a failli louper le dîner à cause de ça.

-Ça serait une première.

-Bah c'était marrant et ça m'a donné envie de jouer plus souvent. D'ailleurs je devais rejoindre Ginny, vous l'avez pas vu ?

-Moi, je l'ai vu. Avec Dean dans les cuisines, ils prenaient à manger je crois. Annonça Luna en prenant place près d'eux.  
Elle sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et commença à y poser à manger avant de le refermer.

-Tu sors toujours avec elle Harry? Reprit-elle de nouveau en le rangeant au fond de sa poche.

-C'est compliqué. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le petit groupe jusqu'au départ de Luna.

-Harry, tes histoires avec Ginny ne me regarde pas et je ne veux pas savoir quoi que ce soit. Seulement, si tu passes à autre chose ou que tu décides que c'est fini, dis le lui rapidement et gentiment.

-Je le ferai. Donc tu comptes jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch cette année ?

-C'est pas sûr, je sais pas encore comment ça marche avec notre maison.

-On rejoue dans l'équipe de nos maison. Si on est choisi par le capitaine.

-Mais Harry, intervint Hermione, tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Plus maintenant.


	10. Chapter 9

Aucun retard ! Malheureusement je dois vous annoncez que je vais devoir espacer un peu plus mes publications pendant cette période d'examen. **Je ne reviendrai posté qu'après le bac** étant donné que mes épreuves commence la semaine prochaine et que j'en ai pour un moment. Du coup le prochain chapitre sera pour le **vendredi 23 !**

 **Profitez bien, si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas !**

OooooOooooO

La semaine s'écoula d'une manière bien agréable pour Draco. Et pour cause : il n'avait pas été en contact avec Harry, non pas une seule fois puisque le brun ne dormait jamais dans son lit et ne passait plus par la fenêtre, il n'apparaissait qu'au petit déjeuner, loin du blond. Si parfois Scorpius pouvait passer du temps avec Harry et Ron pour parler de quidditch, cela ne se déroulait jamais quand Draco se trouvait près d'eux.

Ce qui comblait réellement Draco de bonheur était le fait qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'échapper au voisinage d'Harry en potion et se retrouvait auprès de Blaise, pour cela il lui suffisait de répondre de manière fausse à la question du début de cours et même si cela était dégradant au moins cette manière avait le mérite d'être efficace.

Et puis la scène de la salle de bain ne s'était pas reproduite, il ne se sentait plus spécialement intrigué par Harry et ne ressentait même pas le besoin de l'insulté.

La seule chose qui le gênait était le fait qu'Harry ne participait jamais aux cours qui demandaient l'utilisation d'une baguette, il ne semblait même pas en avoir une sur lui.

Mais Draco abandonna toutes ces questions lors du week end et décida d'accompagner son frère s'entraîner à jouer.

Scorpius était extrêmement nerveux, il allait bientôt devoir passer l'examen pour voir s'il pouvait jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et le nouveau capitaine, Alexandre, ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

Draco ruminait donc un plan pour faire en sorte que son frère puisse réussir, car si Scorpius était un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, Draco lui avait du sang de Serpentard en tout et pour tout. Il était donc prêt à énormément par ambition et encore plus si cela pouvait faire plaisir à son frère.

L'examen se déroulait dans quelques jours et il avait prévu d'aller prendre la température auprès d'Alexandre après avoir ramené son frère dans sa salle commune.

Il lui fallait juste trouver le jeune homme et il savait déjà qu'il rôdait près du lac, entouré d'une bande d'admirateur.

Quand Draco vu que son frère était fatigué, il demanda à Blaise de le ramener jusqu'à son dortoir et de l'y occuper. Blaise savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête et il aurait préféré donner un coup de main à son ami mais il savait que Draco pouvait se débrouiller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prêtait au jeu de l'intimidation.

Le blond se mit en route et, à son grand malheur, il tomba sur Harry qui prenait la même direction que lui. Il sentait le regard du brun lui brûler le dos mais il ne se retourna pas et accéléra. Comme prévu, il vit Alexandre plus loin, sous un arbre au même moment où ses amis s'en allaient. Draco se planta devant Alexandre, projetant son ombre sur lui.

-Salut, Alexandre.

-Malfoy. Cracha le garçon.

-Ma réputation me précède, comme toujours.

-Un traître, un mangemort, personne n'est prêt à te pardonner ou oublier.

-Comme tu dis : mangemort un jour mangemort toujours. Tu sais ce qui **nous** distingue de simple sorcier comme toi ? C'est qu'on a une connaissance... approfondi dû à de nombreux... entraînement des sortilèges impardonnables. M'enfin je suis juste passé pour savoir si tu connaissais mon petit frère.. Scorpius. Bon, je dois y aller, j'espère que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. 

Draco détestait le fait de faire référence à son statut d'ex-mangemort mais il savait que cette étiquette n'était pas prête de disparaître...alors autant s'en servir. Il lâcha un sourire glacé avant de faire demi-tour, il savait qu'Harry avait tout entendu, il s'était arrêté derrière l'arbre avec une vue sur Draco. Le blond pouvait aussi le voir mais ne lui lança aucun regard et passa en faisant la seule chose qu'il savait faire : se fixer un but et avancer vers, peu importe ce qu'il y a de distrayant ou des épreuves qui se mettent sur sa route.

OoooooOOooooO

Draco se tourna et retourna dans son lit, le froid qui pénétrait par la fenêtre fermé le gênait extrêmement et ce n'était encore que l'automne. Il jeta un regard sur la cheminée qui lançait quelques étincelles et sur le lit vide, jamais défait depuis plusieurs jours.

Draco fit preuve de toute sa volonté en restant sous sa mince couverture, en essayant de chauffer une partie de son lit. Il aurait bien utilisé la magie mais il savait que la chaleur procurait par celle-ci ne lui suffirait pas. Il lui fallait quelque chose proche de la chaleur humaine, de la chaleur qui se dégage d'un corps collé à l'autre, entremêlé.

Un long hurlement se fit entendre par la fenêtre et Draco gémit. Il avait si froid et il détestait tellement ce lit. Il voulait celui d'Harry et sans Harry dedans. La cheminée lui suffirait. Et son lit était là, vide.

Draco se laissa glisser hors de son lit, lentement et discrètement. Il prit sa couette et sa baguette, tira les rideaux de son lit pour être sûr que personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence et se glissa dans celui de brun.

Il tira de nouveau les rideaux et soupira d'aise. Une odeur particulièrement bonne l'entoura, celle de la forêt, des feuilles, des arbres, de la sève, de l'herbe. Une odeur qui le reposait. Il ferma les yeux et glissa dans les bras de Morphée sans un regard vers son lit sinistre.

OoooooOoooooO

Draco se tourna et sentit quelque chose de chaud sous lui, quelque chose de doux, quelque chose qui bougeait au rythme d'une respiration.. qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la vue d'un torse bronzé, sa main couleur porcelaine se détachant particulièrement sur le ventre musclé, des mèches de cheveux noirs et blanc emmêlaient ensemble.

Draco respira un bon coup... et regretta. La même odeur qu'il avait tant aimé était présente et se dégageait du corps du brun. Il s'apprêta à se relever d'un coup et à s'enfuir mais un bras puissant l'empêcha de bouger et une voix rauque lui murmura à l'oreille « tout le monde est réveillé là. Si tu sors de mon lit maintenant, tout le monde saura où tu as passé la nuit. » La pression se fit plus légère et Draco put se mettre sur ses coudes, lançant un regard glacé au brun.

-Pauvre imbécile, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours là ? Murmura-t-il en faisant attention au bruit des élèves se préparant à côté.

-Hé ! C'est toi qui étais dans mon lit.

-T'aurai pu me réveiller. Me changer de place.

-Mais tu dormais si bien... je voulais pas te déranger. Argumenta Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Ce qui me dérange c'est la situation actuel, abruti.

-Et c'est toi qui en est l'auteur. Tu pourrais aussi t'avouer que c'est la première fois que tu passes une nuit aussi complète et reposante depuis plus d'une semaine.

-C'est faux.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Demanda innocemment le brun en attrapant une mèche de cheveux du blond. Devant le silence du blond il reprit. C'est toi qui t'es lancé tout seul dans la gueule du grand méchant loup.

Draco indigné, gêné et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever tout de suite fit la seule chose à laquelle il pu pensé : planter ses dents dans le bras du brun.

-Aïe ! Lança Harry en tapant sur la tête du blond et en le foudroyant du regard.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron de l'autre côté du rideau.

-ouais , ouais , ça va... Je te rejoins dans la salle à manger.

Draco attendit l'assentiment du roux avant de plonger sa tête dans l'oreiller, attendant sagement le silence total dans le dortoir signifiant que plus personne ne restait.

Lorsque ce fût le cas, il se releva d'un coup et s'éjecta hors du lit, emportant la moitié de la couette avec lui mais si le blond avait mis un pyjama avant de dormir, Harry lui préférait clairement la nudité.

-Putain tu peux pas dormir habillé ? Comme tout le monde ?

-Je porte un boxeur. Et puis c'est toi qui est trop habillé. Répliqua le brun en sortant du lit, s'étirant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Reprit Harry.

-Quoi ? Grommela Draco en allant se changer derrière ses rideaux.

-C'était quoi le cinéma que t'as fait à Alexandre, hier ?

-Tu connais ce pauvre con ?

-C'est le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondors que j'ai choisi avec-

Harry fut coupé par un Draco rentrant en tornade dans la douche au même moment que le brun.

-Tu veux dire que c'est de ta faute si ce sale sang de- devant le regard noir d'Harry, Draco se reprit, ce sale abruti est capitaine ? Tu sais qu'il a dit à Scorpius qu'il ne le prendrait jamais dans son équipe juste parce que c'est un Malfoy ? Sans même attendre de voir sa manière de jouer ? Tu sais à quel point Scorpius s'est entraîné ? Il s'est prit tellement de cognard que je doute qu'il lui reste la moindre neurone et pourtant il continu ! Et à cause de ce merdeux je devrai voir mon frère malheureux ?

-Calme toi..

-L'avoir mis comme capitaine a été la plus grande de tes conneries !

-Draco !

-QUOI ?

-T'as qu'à me demander de redevenir capitaine. Et je laisserai une chance à ton frère de faire ses preuves.

Draco resta abasourdi devant Harry avant de lâcher un « non » tonitruant en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Je peux me débrouiller sans toi.


	11. Chapter 10

Qui est constamment en retard ? Moi ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je crains ! Désolée vraiment, mais bon voilà le chapitre promis. Rapidement, je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir dit que Lupin n'était pas mort, Tonk oui, mais pas lui, vous le verrez donc prochainement (et oui leur fils à survécu mais c'est encore qu'un bébé).

 **Je réponds aussi rapidement à la dernière review vu que je ne peux pas lui envoyer de message privé comme je le fais d'habitude :**

Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je vais me chercher une bêta vu que je suis une merde par rapport à la grammaire et la conjugaison (voilà ce qui se passe quand on est pas attentive pendant les cours) Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et je ne suis absolument pas vexée ! Si tu as des remarques constructives n'hésite surtout pas !

Bref, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !

Le suivant vendredi prochain et sans retard !

OoooOoooO

-T'es vraiment con, parfois. Tu crois que ton numéro l'a impressionner ? Peut-être sur le coup mais là ça lui est passé. Harry se mit sur le chemin de Draco qui allait récupérer ses vêtements. Tu pourrai donner une chance à ton frère, si tu mettais ta fierté de côté et que tu demandais de l'aide. Mon aide.

-Et qu'est ce qui m'assure que tu vas tenir parole ? Ou même que McGonagall te laissera reprendre ta place ?

-Un peu de foi. Je saurai me montrer persuasif et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Draco regarda de bas en haut Harry et lâcha un soupir.

-Pousse toi de mon chemin, je suis déjà en retard.

Harry s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte menant au couloir et regarda Draco se mettre derrière les rideaux de son lit pour se changer.

-On est pudique, alors ?

-Pauvre con, ça c'est de ta faute. Aboya le blond

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai une question Potter : tu fous quoi dehors chaque nuit ? Éluda le blond.

Le sourire qui s'était fixé sur les lèvres d'Harry depuis le début de leur chamaillerie s'effaça et laissa place à une mine renfrogné.

-J'ai pas sommeil alors je me balade.

-Tout les soirs ? Et tu dors quand ?

Draco attrapa ses livres et se dirigea vers le couloirs menant à la salle commune. Il s'arrêta et lança un dernier regard interrogateur au brun.

-Uniquement quand je peux te prendre dans mes bras. Lui lança Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

Draco réagit exactement de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait : il prit une mine dégoûté, lâcha un « pauvre con » et dévala les escaliers sans chercher à en savoir plus sur le petit secret du brun.

Harry resta un long moment à méditer sous l'eau fraîche de la salle de bain avant de rejoindre sa table dans la grande salle à manger.

OooooooOoooooO

-Tiens Scorpius, mange. Ordonna Draco à son petit frère assit entre lui et Blaise.

Scorpius refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit ni même d'adresser un regard ou la parole à son frère. Il avait tout bonnement ignorer Draco lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit bonjour et cela pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais Scorpius n'avait agit ainsi, il n'était pas du tout d'un naturel boudeur comme pouvait l'être Draco.

-Scorpius.. insista Draco. Ne me force pas à te le faire avaler moi-même.

Scorpius continua à fixer ses petites mains croisés sur ses cuisses. Draco s'apprêta à prendre sa voix colérique qu'il n'utilisait que rarement pour garder tout son effet. A vrai dire il ne l'utilisait jamais avec Scorpius, il n'en avait pas besoin avec son frère et il se sentit un peu mal de devoir agir ainsi mais le blond se stoppa net dans sa lancé lorsqu'il vit des perles salées tombaient sur les petites mains potelés de son frère.

Draco tourna son frère vers lui et lui força à relever la tête. Scorpius essaya de lui échapper, il avait peur que, comme son père, Draco ne lui fasse la leçon parce qu'il osait pleurer et en public. Mais le visage de Draco n'était qu'inquiétude et empathie.

-Scorpius, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Lui demanda son frère en lui caressant les cheveux.

L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de l'aîné en essayant de formuler une phrase compréhensible entre ses hoquets.

-A-Alexandre m'a di-it que jamais je se-rai dans... dans l'équipe..

Draco fronça les sourcils et caressa les cheveux de son frère en lui murmurant des propos rassurants.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler. Tu auras ta chance comme tout le monde. Lui affirma-t-il au même moment où passa Harry qui observait la scène d'un œil attentif.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaise et, d'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Non, le blond n'allait toujours pas demander l'aide du brun. Pas s'il pouvait faire autrement et il lui restait quelques journées avant qu'Alexandre ne forme son équipe.

Plus loin, Harry s'assit en face de Ron et Hermione qui l'observait curieusement. 

-Tu à l'air bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir. Lui dit Hermione en guise de bonjour.

-Je pense qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée. Lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire au coin.

Il s'était promit de ne pas trop s'approcher de Draco de trop près mais un peu... juste un peu, ça il le pouvait. Et puis c'était le blond qui était allé de son plein gré dans son lit.

-Ça tombe bien que tu sois de bonne humeur vu que j'ai un service à te demander. Fini par murmurer Ron en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

Harry lui fit signe de continuer.

-J'aimerai que... Tu redeviennes le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Alexandre me revient pas. C'est pas que je pense pas être assez bon pour en faire partie mais... il aurait plus sa place dans la maison Serpentard que chez nous.

Harry croqua une tartine et se mit à réflechir. Il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch et encore moins en tant que capitaine car il ne voulait surtout pas attirer les regards et il voulait éviter de devenir trop violent. Il avait énormément de mal à se contrôler parfois et il avait peur de se laisser guider par ses pulsions mais... d'un autre côté le quidditch lui manquait. Il avait ça dans le sang après tout.

En fait, il ne se voyait pas continuer sa vie sans que le quidditch n'en fasse partie.

-Je... vais voir ce que je peux faire mais (Harry insista sur le « mais » et lança un regard intense à ses amis) personne ne doit savoir que je vais essayer. Je ne promets rien car ça dépendra entièrement de McGonagall.

Ron lui répondit par un petit sourire et se remit à enfourner tartines et gâteaux dans sa bouche alors que le sujet de discussion se dirigeait vers quelque chose de plus tranquille.

OoooOoooO

-N'oublie pas : tu ne le regardes pas, tu ne lui parles pas et tu ne l'écoutes même pas. Répéta une dernière fois Draco à son frère tout en désignant Alexandre d'un coup de tête.

Draco fixa longuement le jeune homme d'un regard haineux qui lui tournait obstinément le dos.

-Va en cours maintenant et ne te préoccupe plus de ça. Je m'en occupe. Lui assura une dernière fois son grand frère.

-Mais je dois parler à Ron. répondit l'enfant en tirant sur la manche du blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il doit venir m'aider à m'entraîner. Scorpius attira son frère jusqu'au coin de la table où se trouvait les 3 amis.

Scorpius demanda à Ron de venir s'entraîner avec lui tandis que Draco évitait soigneusement de regarder Harry qui, lui, ne se gênait pas.

-Bien sûr ! Après les cours je vous rejoindrai sur le terrain. Affirma le roux en souriant généreusement à l'enfant.

-Si tu veux, je peux venir aussi. Ajouta Harry à son tour. Pour t'aider à t'entraîner. Ajouta-t-il devant le regard incendiaire de Draco.

Hermione et Ron parurent surpris et le silence régna, seulement coupé par les cris de joie de Scorpius qui remerciait Harry de son offre .

-J'osai pas te demander ! Expliqua-t-il 

-N'hésite pas à l'avenir, lui affirma le brun en souriant cordialement aux deux frères sous le regard perçant d'Hermione qui n'en perdait pas une miette.


	12. Chapter 11

A l'heure ! Bon, je cherche toujours une bêta.

Bonne lecture et la suite vendredi prochain !

ooooo

-Depuis quand est-ce que l'on doit attendre les sorties scolaires pour aller au Pré-au-lard? Demanda Ron en marchant d'un pas pressé vers la serre où le dernier cours de la journée avait déjà commencé.

-Ron ! S'écria Hermione

-Quoi ? En quoi avoir une cape invisible est censé être amusant si je peux pas m'en servir ?

-Techniquement ce n'est pas ta cape. Répondit Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non mais sérieusement ! Vous voulez pas aller voir Fred ? On pourrait s'arrêter boire une bière au beurre !

-Vraiment, Ron, tu es impossible ! Tu veux seulement sécher les cours de botanique et de potion parce que tu crains !

-T'as bien lâché la divination toi, non ? Répliqua-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le bras par Hermione

-Uniquement parce que ce n'est pas un vrai cours et que j'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes cours actuels ! Bon, Harry explique lui que c'est une mauvaise idée de faire ça ! Vous pourriez vous faire prendre et puis...

-Non absolument pas ! J'ai trouvé un endroit près du lac où nous pouvons transplaner en paix ! S'écria joyeusement le roux .

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu es passé du temps à faire ça ! Et puis on devrait le dire à MacGonagall, imagine ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un d'autre le découvrait !

-Promis on lui dira... à la fin de cette année ! Oh allez Hermione ! On pourrait au moins le faire une fois.. rajouta-t-il devant la mine boudeuse de sa copine.

-Je suis partant, on a déjà subit les cours de botanique ces derniers jours et on a rien apprit de nouveau. Même Ron connaissait déjà tout à propos des plantes abordés ! Argumenta Harry.

Ron fit à son tour la moue et Hermione se plaça devant ses amis leur barrant la route.

-J'ai compris, repasser une année c'est nulle et encore plus si c'est pas vraiment de notre faute. Mais on va aborder un point que j'adore aujourd'hui alors... je ne vais pas vous accompagnez.

Ron sauta de joie en voyant que sa copine lui donnait son approbation pour sécher.

-Ca te rend vraiment heureux d'être débarrasser de moi ? Reprit-t-elle.

-Non, pas du tout ça me fend le cœur. Ron déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Je te rapporterai une bière.

Ron s'élança vers le lac alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux aux ciels

-Ne le laisse pas se bourrer la gueule.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant d'avancer dans la direction de son meilleur ami.

-Et n'oubliez pas de revenir pour entraîner Scorpius ! cria-t-elle avant de courir rejoindre la serre.

Harry sortit sa cape de son sac, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis la bataille.

Il enveloppa Ron et s'abrita près de lui avant de lui prendre la main et de transmuter devant Les Trois Balais.

-Tu peux vraiment faire de la magie sans baguette... murmura Ron encore étourdit.

-Tu pourrais toi aussi. Il y a une école en Afrique où les baguettes n'existent pas et ils s'en sortent aussi bien que nous. Ils ont des tapis comme balai aussi, c'est assez drôle de voler comme ça quand on prend la main, sinon c'est une suite de chute garantit. Répondit Harry en les découvrant et en l'attirant sur le trottoir.

-Tu es donc parti en Afrique ?

Harry baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il appréhendait cette conversation depuis un moment, les regards de Ron hésitant ces derniers jours n'avaient fait que lui confirmé que l'inévitable arrivait à grand pas.

Il savait que leur amitié ne pourrait continuer sans en discuter.

-Va nous prendre une table et je vais chercher des bières... On pourra se raconter nos vacances à ce moment là.

Ron hocha vivement la tête.

Assit autour de plusieurs bière commandait à l'avance afin d'éviter de devoir couper court à la discussion et de se déplacer, les deux meilleurs amis se mirent à se confier.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé. En Europe, en Asie et en Afrique. Je suis surtout resté en Afrique, il y avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la magie là bas et je n'ai que traversé l'Europe et l'Asie. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à me servir de la magie sans baguette, à voler en tapis et plusieurs arts martiaux... Pour tout t'expliquer, en fait, j'ai erré pendant quelques semaines avant d'arriver dans le Sahara, sans eau ni nourriture, proche de la mort. Je comptai... pas vraiment m'occuper de moi mais je suis tombé sur cette jeune fille, une enfant, complètement déshydraté et j'ai utilisé la magie pour l'aider. Contre toute attente, il se trouvait qu'elle même était une sorcière et qu'elle vivait avec son grand-père loin de tous. Elle ne m'a jamais expliqué comment elle était arrivé là mais je pense qu'elle avait voulu arpenter le monde... elle est très courageuse et aventureuse et parfois ça lui joue de mauvais tour ! Ajouta Harry en s'esclaffant. Bref, je l'ai raccompagné jusque son grand-père et j'ai finalement habité là-bas pendant près d'un mois. J'ai rencontré son grand frère, dans la vingtaine et... on s'est rapproché... c'est pour ça que je ne pourrai jamais être avec Ginny.. Ron acquiesça lentement, un sourire aux lèvre pour montrer à Harry que cela lui importait peu qu'il aime les hommes. C'est avec lui que j'ai appris à m'utiliser comme... baguette, il m'a apprit à voler et il m'a aidé à comprendre une nouvelle facette de la vie. Ensuite je suis reparti, pour ne pas mourir à cause d'un retard et sur le chemin du retour j'ai... caché la baguette. Voilà.

Ron comprit qu'Harry ne lui disait pas tout mais il ne voulait pas forcer son ami alors qu'il venait de commencer à s'ouvrir. Et puis il avait tant de chose à lui raconter, tant de chose à partager.

Il lui expliqua son inquiétude, sa colère puis sa compréhension,ses sorties avec Hermione, la découverte du penchant de Fred pour les hommes et les querelles avec Ginny ou les vacances en France au bord de la mère et près de Charlie et des dragons.

Le temps s'écoula, du bon temps, celui qu'on apprécie et qu'on souhaite ne jamais voir prendre fin.

Finalement, ils prirent le chemin du retour sans passez par chez Fred et sa boutique pour arriver avec 10 minutes de retard à l'entraînement et légèrement bourré.

OoooOoooO

Draco sentit l'odeur de l'alcool avant même de les voir et toisa les deux jeunes hommes avant de retourner s'occuper de son frère.

-Vous êtes en retard ! Se plaignit Scorpius en courant vers les deux alcoolos.

-Absolument pas ! C'est le temps qui est en avance ! S'écria Ron en agitant les bras. Maintenant mon enfant, grimpe sur ton balai et vole !

-Draco ! Ron à l'air bizarre... lâcha finalement l'enfant.

-Mais non c'est son état habituel. Vole maintenant et montre moi tes progrès.

Draco poussa son frère sur le terrain de quidditch et se rapprocha l'air en colère vers Harry, murmurant vivement près du visage du brun :

-Pauvre imbécile ! Si c'est pour venir bourré autant ne pas venir ! Quel exemple ! Le grand Potter, l'Élu complètement bourré.

Harry s'esclaffa et s'approcha plus près du blond, leurs nez se touchant presque.

-De un : je ne suis pas bourré et de deux tu n'aurai pas voulu que je brise le rêve de ton petit frère.

-Tu crois que ton état actuel vaut mieux que ton absence ? Tu tiens à peine debout !

-Quoi ? Draco Malfoy ne boit jamais ?!

-Pas n'importe quand ! Au moins on sait à quoi tu occupes tes journées quand tu sèches.

-Et tu te crois meilleur quand tu martyrises les plus jeunes ? T'es incapable de gagner quoi que ce soit sans tricher, arnaquer ou manipuler... Tu agis comme un Mangem-

Harry s'arrêta là.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux blessés avant de pousser Harry par terre.

-Et toi tu te crois meilleur avec tes marchés débiles ? Tire toi Potter ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on a pas besoin de toi.

Harry se releva, comprenant l'étendu de ses paroles et du désastre de sa situation.

-Draco..

-C'est Malfoy pour toi.

Ron et Scorpius, qui observaient la scène de loin jusqu là, se rapprochèrent lorsqu'ils virent que Draco avait retrouvé toute sa contenance : son visage était redevenu un masque froid et dur qui semblait incapable de faire paraître une émotion sans se briser.

-Harry, ça va ? Demanda Ron en l'aidant à se relever.

-Il ira mieux une fois que vous serez parti. Répliqua Draco en tirant son frère à l'autre bout du terrain.

Scorpius n'osa prononcer un mot de protestation et se mit à exécuter chaque ordre de son frère qui li montrait comment se tenir debout sur un balai alors que celui-ci continuait à avancer.

-Tout est dans les pieds, Scorpius, reste ancrer, toujours, et rien ne pourra jamais te faire tomber.

OoooOoooO

Le repas et la soirée dans la salle commune des Blancs se passa dans un silence de mort et dans une tension qui exacerbait les nerfs de tous. Malheureusement pour le moral des troupes, Luna avait décidé de passer du temps avec Ginny et Draco avait renvoyé Scorpius à sa table et dans sa salle dès la fin du cours de vol.

Harry avait passé la soirée à jeter des petites regards à Draco mais n'avait ni fait un geste ni dit un mot.

Tout les élèves relâchèrent finalement leur souffle tel un homme lorsque Blaise et Draco montèrent se coucher.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent autour d'une table et Ron débita rapidement les événements de l'après midi en commençant par l'histoire d'Harry. Hermione voulut poser plusieurs questions à Harry mais elle voyait bien à son visage que quelque chose le rongeait et elle comprit ce que c'était quand Ron lui raconta la discussion hargneuse entre les deux garçons.

-J'ai pas cherché à le blesser. Je savais même pas que c'était possible de blesser un Malfoy. Et je voulais pas dire que s'en était mais qu'il agissait comme tel... expliqua Harry

-Je sais, mais vous étiez tout les deux énervés et.. il est sans doute encore blessé par cette partie de son passé, c'est encore frais, il a besoin de temps et d'aide pour aller mieux. Répondit Hermione.

Harry baissa les yeux un peu honteux et les trois amis se mirent à discuter de sujet moins important.

OoooOoooO

Harry s'apprêta à sortir par les cuisines et la porte dérobé qui donnait sur une cour mais il ne put résister à l'envie de voir où Draco s'était endormi.

En catimini il s'approcha des lits du fond et son cœur fit un saut périlleux lorsqu'il vit ses rideaux fermés. Il s'approcha encore et tira légèrement dessus, laissant la lumière de la cheminée éclairé le lit fait et vide. Il retourna près de celui de Draco, attendit de voir si sa respiration était régulière comme signe de son assoupissement et tira un bout du rideaux.

Le blond lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait voir son visage en se penchant un peu. Celui-ci était baigné par la lumière de la lune et tout les traits de Draco étaient tiré en une grimace de mécontentement.

Harry comprit très vite ce qui n'allait pas : Draco avait froid, il tremblotait et passait son temps à tirer la couverture sur son corps et sa tête.

Le brun prit le blond dans ses bras et soupira de contentement, il semblait si fragile et Harry avait désespérément besoin de se racheter auprès de Draco. Il le reposa délicatement dans son lit, sous les couvertures, rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée et referma les rideaux. Il retourna près du lit du blond, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans l'air froid de la nuit avant de s'éloigner en grande enjambé sans jamais remarqué qu'il avait laissé les rideaux du blond ouvert... sur un lit vide et à la vue de tout ses camarades.


	13. Chapter 12

Who's late again ? Nan, vraiment désolée, je suis en plein préparatif de voyage et je croule sous les choses à faire avant de partir ! Du coup vu que je pars jusqu'au début août je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour... Enfin je devrai avoir de la wifi à un moment ou un autre et je posterai à ce moment là mais je peux pas assurer la date donc au plus tard je posterai un chapitre le 1er août même si j'essaierai de le faire avant ! Bonne lecture et bonne vacance !

OOOoooooOOoooooOOO

Draco se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur, il se tourna puis se retourna, soupirant d'aise.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était réveillé bien avant tout le monde et que le petit déjeuner n'était toujours pas servi.

Le choc qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit Blaise pencher sur lui le visage complètement fermé lui donna l'impression d'être toujours endormi et sa bonne humeur s'envola aussi tôt.

-Tu fais quoi dans le lit d'Harry Potter ?

Le temps que les mots de son meilleur ami passent le brouillard du sommeil, Draco s'était déjà légèrement relevé.

-De quoi tu parles ? Murmura le blond en observant la pièce autour de lui.

L'horreur se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la cheminée à porté de main et son lit vide en face où les rideaux étaient agité par le vent qui rentrait en rafale.

-Le froid m'a réveillé. Expliqua Blaise. J'ai vu ton lit vide alors je t'ai cherché partout avant te trouver là.

-Je sais pas du tout comment j'ai atterri là.. je me suis endormi dans mon lit, à ma place !

Les pensées du blond tournait à une vitesse infernale dans sa tête, se questionnant sur la possibilité qu'il fût somnambule ou qu'on lui ai joué un tour.

-On en parlera plus tard si ça te dérange pas. Je suis encore fatigué, je vais me recoucher. En tout cas tu ferais mieux de bouger avant que Potter n'arrive !

Draco attrapa la manche de son ami en se relevant.

-Blaise... merci.

Merci de m'avoir chercher, merci de m'avoir trouver furent les mots qui résonnèrent dans l'air même si personne ne les avait prononcé.

Blaise sourit franchement à son ami et retourna se coucher.

Draco préféra se lever, arranger les draps et descendre dans la salle commune réfléchir à sa situation. Devait-il en parler à Harry ? Ou le garder pour lui ?

Il choisit la deuxième solution, après tout il refusait de sentir le pincement de l'humiliation et c'est exactement ce qui arriverait si Harry apprenait que Draco était allé inconsciemment se glisser dans ses draps.

OoooOoooO

Loin de tous, Harry se réveilla sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Il secoua sa chevelure pour se débarrasser des quelques débris et étira ses membres. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir dans un lit depuis longtemps et préféré largement le grand air. Il prit le chemin du retour pour pouvoir se doucher en premier tout en repassant par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte lorsqu'il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient pleins de sang et son visage et sa barbe aussi. Il ne se souvenait pas de la soirée de la veille mais il savait à peu de chose près ce qui c'était passé. Dégoutté de lui même et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait renter dans cet état là en prenant le risque d'être vu, Harry prit le chemin du lac.

Il enleva ses vêtements et se baigna jusqu'à la taille avant d'immerger sa tête sous l'eau. L'eau verte prit une couleur brune et le jeune homme se sentit honteux de souiller le lac ainsi.

Il retourna s'habiller après avoir lancer un sort pour nettoyer ses vêtements et finalement rentra au dortoir.

Il alla jetait un coup d'oeil derrière le rideau de son lit et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il le vit vide. Il avait prévu de remettre Draco dans son lit avant que celui-ci ne se réveille pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et maintenant il était un peu effrayé de découvrir la réaction du blond.

Les draps de son lit étaient encore chaud, Draco ne devait donc pas être loin, Harry fit le tour dans le dortoir et dans la salle de bain avant de descendre dans la salle commune où il trouva le blond assit devant une cheminée, les jambes croisés, travaillant sur un devoir de potion.

Il hésita à l'aborder mais renonça et annonça sa présence en raclant sa gorge. Draco ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil pour voir qui était là. Harry alla donc s'installer à la table vide où ses livres étaient empilés, il en attrapa un et fit semblant de s'occuper avec.

C'est ainsi que tous trouvèrent les deux ennemis, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre en s'ignorant royalement.

Quand Blaise finit par descendre, les deux meilleurs amis quittèrent la salle pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner sans un mot par rapport à la situation de la matinée.

Harry, légèrement prit au dépourvu fini par comprendre que Draco ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là bas ni même s'il le savait.

Il se sentit légèrement frustré mais ne dit absolument rien.

OoooOoooO

Comparé à la veille, les choses s'étaient amélioré à la table des blancs, tous rigolaient et Scorpius avait pu revenir s'installer auprès de son frère. Il passa le petit déjeuner à lancer des regards vers l'avant de la table où se trouvait le trio et hésita de nombreuses fois à mentionner les événements de la veille ou l'entraînement de quidditch.

Ce fut Ron qui amena le sujet en se dirigeant vers eux après avoir absorbé une quantité de nourriture étonnante.

-Draco... Le roux laissa un silence s'installait lorsque le blond lui jeta un long regard froid et distant. J'aimerai m'excuser par rapport à ce qui est arrivé hier. Je voudrai vraiment continuer à m'entraîner avec ton petit frère et, bien sûr, je ne reviendrai plus dans cet état là.

Le blond prit un moment à réfléchir à sa réponse, laissant les émotions le traversé une par une pour pouvoir répondre de manière raisonnable et non pas plein de rage comme il avait pu le faire autrefois.

-C'est auprès de Scorpius que tu dois t'excuser et c'est à lui de voir s'il veut toujours bien de toi lors des entraînements.

Ron répéta ses excuses auprès de l'enfant qui le fixait de son regard innocent et avec un grand sourire.

-Tu peux revenir mais seulement si tu joues vraiment. Je sais que tu fais semblant de perdre .

Ron explosa de rire et promit à l'enfant.

OooooOooooO

Les cours de la journée se passèrent dans un silence relatif et même si une certaine animosité restait présente entre certains élèves, tous cependant semblaient de bonne humeur.

Draco passa sa matinée et son après-midi a écoutait Blaise se moquer de lui pour s'être faufiler dans le lit d'Harry même s'il savait que si Draco l'avait fait de lui même, cela était dû à la chaleur qu'il cherchait.

Ron, Harry, Luna et Hermione prirent le temps de discuter de potins et le prénom de Ginny ressurgit plusieurs fois.

Beaucoup se demandait la nature de sa relation avec l'Élu et la Weasley refusait de répondre aux questions incessantes de ses camarades.

Harry se promit de discuter avec elle une bonne fois pour toute et l'attrapa donc à la pause de l'après midi.

Ils se dirigèrent près du lac, dans la froideur de l'automne et Harry frissonna lorsqu'il vit l'eau redevenu parfaitement bleu et verte.

-Je voulais te parler de... Harry avala sa salive et essaya de s'expliquer mais rien ne fit sens et Ginny lui jetait des regards amusés.

-J'ai compris Harry. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu réagir quand je t'ai touché. Tu n'as pas réagi comme si tu étais dégoûté ou comme si ça te plaisait mais tu étais complètement indifférent. On s'est déjà embrassé dans le passé et tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça. Alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que j'ai compris : tu n'aimes plus les filles.

Harry lui sourit timidement.

-Tu crois que si je ne m'intéresse plus à toi c'est parce que je suis gay ? Tu t'es pas dit que ça pouvait être chose ? T'es vraiment narcissique hein.

La rousse rigola et frappa doucement l'épaule du brun.

-Non, je t'ai juste beaucoup espionné et tu n'as regardé aucune fille de manière intéressé. Par contre je t'ai vu regarder quelqu'un d'autre...

Le prénom de Draco flotta dans l'air et avant qu'elle ne le prononce Harry lui fit faire demi-tour.

-Je ne veux pas en parler et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Ginny leva les yeux aux ciels face au mensonge de son ami.

OoooOoooO

Le cours de potion arriva bien vite et avec la question qui positionnait les élèves pour l'heure de cours.

Draco, la tête dans les nuages, ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il faisait et répondit correctement tandis que Blaise fixait sa feuille comme si elle allait le mordre.

Deux places derrière eux, Harry a côté de Luna sourit devant la question. Il connaissait la réponse et il hésita à répondre mais l'idée de rejoindre Hermione derrière, lui prouvant qu'il avait des connaissances sans tricher, était trop alléchante pour ne pas saisir sa chance.

-Veuillez tous vous accrochez fermement à vos chaises.

La voix du professeur Slughorn résonna dans la pièce en même temps que les feuilles se soulevaient pour se ranger sur son bureau en 3 piles différentes.

Toutes les chaises, sur lesquels les élèves se tenaient, bougèrent tel un homme, allant se coller aux murs opposés et enfin arriva le moment le plus drôle du cours de potion : chaque chaise avançait avec son cavalier jusqu'à sa nouvelle place à une vitesse fulgurante et certains des élèves en profitaient pour balancer leurs corps afin de déplacer un peu plus la chaise et de rentrer dans celle d'un camarade.

Hermione jeta des regards noirs à chacun pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne jouait pas alors que Ron se retrouvait bloquer, sa chaise voulant aller dans un sens alors que celle de Seamus le bloquait. Ils s'amusèrent pendant quelques temps tandis que la chaise d'Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers la dernière table, suivi de près par celle de Draco.

Harry se fit alors fusillait du regard par Draco mais aussi Hermione qui avançait d'une place et se retrouvait près de Neville et derrière Ron.

-Je n'ai pas triché, c'est une victoire que je mérite ! Précisa-t-il aussi tôt à son amie qui soupira.

Draco fixa avec mépris Harry avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit le matin même. Le jeune homme rougit franchement et lâcha ses cheveux jusque là attachait en chignon pour se dérober au regard du brun.

C'est ainsi que débuta une longue heure du cours de potion durant laquelle Harry souhaitait s'excuser auprès du blond.


	14. Chapter 13

Je dois d'abord voir expliquer ma longue absence et ce retard impardonnable de presque un mois. J'ai eu de nombreux problèmes familiaux qui m'ont empêché d'écrire (maintenant tout va à peu près bien) ce qui veut dire que je peux de nouveau poster. Alors pardonnez moi pour ce retard. Cependant je ne reviens pas avec les mains vides et j'ai une surprise pour vous : je me suis trouvée une bêta qui n'est autre que Gurisa. Merci encore à elle pour prendre le temps de corriger mes textes !

Ce chapitre n'est donc pas corrigé mais il le sera bientôt ainsi que les précédents sur lesquels je compte retravailler le style mais sans rien changer au fond.

Je vais, à partir de maintenant, essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines minimums.

OOoOoOo

-Si je veux encore m'entraîner avec Scorpius...  
Harry déglutit devant le regard noir de Draco mais continua sa phrase.  
\- est-ce que je dois aussi m'excuser qu'auprès de lui ? ou aussi auprès de toi ?  
\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Potter. Et Scorpius non plus.  
-Tu as pardonné Ron, non ? alors pourquoi pas moi ? se plaignit le brun en se tournant franchement vers le blond. J'ai agi comme un con, je le sais, mais on pourrait passer au-dessus de ça... pour le bien de ton frère ? ajout a-t-il lentement lorsqu'il comprit que Draco ne comptait pas lui répondre.  
\- Pour le bien de mon frère il vaut mieux que tu ne l'approches pas. Et ça vaut pour ton bien être aussi. Si je te vois rôder auprès de lui je te ferai brûler vivant.  
\- Je serai pas vraiment utile si tu fais ça...  
\- Tu ne l'es jamais.

Harry soupira et décida d'abattre ça dernière carte.

\- Ça sera un peu compliqué de ne pas lui parler alors que je serai dans son équipe...  
Draco sursauta et se tourna à son tour vers le brun.  
\- Tu comptes te présenter comme attrapeur ?! La même place que veut Scorpius ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ?!

-Mr Malfoy veillait à garder votre calme ou sortez prendre l'air ! Intervint le professeur avant que ne puisse répondre Harry.

Draco se mit à remuer sur sa chaise de façon nerveuse sous le regard de tous les élèves.  
Harry attendit que le cours reprît avant de murmurer une réponse au blond furieux.

-Non, pas comme attrapeur. Je me vois plus comme... Harry hésita à prononcer le nom de capitaine mais il comprit avant que Draco n'avait pas compris son retour ainsi.  
Comme batteur.

Le blond se calma immédiatement et regarda de haut en bas Harry. Il fit la moue et lui répondit.

\- Tu aurais pu commencer par là. Batteur, hein... Ça t'ira bien vu ton gabarit. Après tout l'attrapeur doit être rapide et souple et intelligent et rusé et...  
\- Exactement comme Scorpius, l'interrompit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
Draco continua de fixer le dos du professeur Slughorn mais Harry vit le sourire fière qu'il arbora un moment.  
-Scorpius sera le meilleur attrapeur d'Angleterre. Mieux que toi, ce qui n'est pas très difficile et meilleur que moi, ce qui est un réel exploit.  
Harry se mit à rire.

-Pourtant si je me souviens bien je suis celui d'entre nous qui a attrapé le vif d'or le plus de fois.  
\- Plusieurs fois à tes dépends, tu veux dire. À part si ton but était de te casser le bras en même temps ou de l'avaler.

Le rire d'Harry enfla dans la pièce alors même qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Draco et le professeur de potion, soudain devenu rouge à l'idée que l'élu se moquait de lui et de son cours, le mit à la porte en condamnant son comportement.

Draco garda son sourire jusqu'à la fin du cours.

oOoOoOo

Harry se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs lorsqu'il comprit qu'il restait encore 25 minutes de cours. Il hésita quelques instants et se mit en route vers les cuisines pour aller se chercher un casse-croûte. Il mourrait de faim et son ventre n'avait pas arrêté de gargouiller toute l'après-midi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dedans qu'il tomba sur la directrice McGonagall.

-Je vous cherchais Potter. Quelle est la signification de cette lettre ?

Elle tenait dans sa main une lettre pliait en quatre où on pouvait voir quelques lignes en pattes de mouche. Harry reconnu immédiatement son écriture et se mit à sourire.

-Une demande, madame.  
\- Et pourquoi me demandez-vous la position de capitaine dans l'équipe de quidditch alors même que je vous l'ai proposé il n'y a pas une semaine et que vous avez décliné ?  
\- Je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant je le sais.  
-Vous voulez redevenir capitaine ?

Harry haussa les épaules devant le regard scrutateur de son ancienne professeure.

-ça me permettra de me rapprocher de quelque chose que je désire.  
-L'équipe des Gryffondors a déjà un capitaine. Vous l'avez-vous même désigné comme apte à ce rôle.  
-Non, j'ai simplement dit qu'il était bon joueur mais jamais qu'il serait un bon capitaine. Et vu comment il se comporte ces derniers temps... et bien j'ai quelques doutes. Alors que moi j'ai déjà fait mes preuves et ... c'est ma dernière année, ici. Je ne me vois pas la passer sans jouer au quidditch.

Harry vit le visage de la directrice s'attendrir et quelques remords vinrent lui tordre le ventre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le quidditch qui lui manquait mais son adversaire, son rival. Et cette année, il savait bien qu'il ne le retrouverait pas sur le terrain.

-Laissez-moi l'annoncé au cours du dîner de ce soir.

Harry sursauta et sortie de ses pensées en agitant les bras.

-Pas la peine. Dites-le seulement au capitaine actuel et je me chargerai de prévenir le reste.

Le brun mourrait d'envie de voir la tête de Draco en apprenant de sa bouche qu'il était le nouveau capitaine.

\- Très bien. fit la directrice en tournant les talons et en s'arrêtant avant d'avoir rejoint un autre couloir elle ajouta, je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'un nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal arrive. L'actuel professeur... ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
\- Remus Lupin.

Le visage d'Harry perdit toute couleur et ses sourcils se froncèrent franchement.  
\- Il demandait beaucoup de vos nouvelles durant ces vacances et semblait impatient de vous voir mais j'ai bien compris vous n'avez répondu à aucune de ces lettres. Vous devriez vous trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas froisser ses sentiments avant son arrivée. Rajouta la directrice en s'en allant d'un pas ferme pour de bon.

Harry resta un long moment a contemplé le vide en pensant à ses retrouvailles avec l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. Cela lui refit penser à Sirius et il sentit une larme couler lentement sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste vif et sentit les poils rugueux de sa barbe lui irriter la paume de la main.

OOoooooooOOOoooOoOoooOO

Scorpius s'entraîna longuement ce soir-là, accompagné d'un Ron très sérieux dans son rôle d'instituteur et d'un Draco perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond se retournait constamment pour vérifier si Potter finirait par se montrer, après tout ils avaient passé pour la première fois un moment de complicité où ils se chamaillaient sans vraiment chercher à se blesser. Cela aurait dû prouver à Potter que Draco lui pardonnait légèrement ses paroles et qu'il acceptait de nouveau sa présence près de Scorpius.

Mais personne ne se doutait de ce qui se passait en ce moment avec Harry alors que celui-ci déambulait dans les bois en pensant au passé et à la venue de Lupin. Devait-il s'en réjouir ? alors qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir vu qu'Harry avait coupé tout contact avec lui après la bataille. Alors même que Lupin venait de perdre sa femme… Et que son enfant venait de naître prématurément.

Harry s'était mal conduit et il le savait mais il n'était plus lui-même à l'époque et lorsqu'il avait vu la réaction de Lupin à la découverte de son secret… Il ne s'était pas senti capable de rester proche de lui. Alors il avait fui le temps de comprendre un peu mieux ce que serait sa nouvelle vie.

L'heure du repas arriva et Harry resta dans les bois ce qui était inhabituel car si tous ses camarades savaient qu'il passait rarement toute la nuit dans leur dortoir, Harry n'avait encore jamais loupé un repas.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas plus avancer que Draco qui fixait les deux portes titanesques avec une légère boule au ventre en se demandant comment aller réagir le brun face à lui jusqu'au moment où des cris retentirent.

Plus loin dans la salle la directrice s'entretenait avec un Alexandre furibond qui agitait les bras en signe d'incompréhension mais avant que qui ce soit puissent comprendre ce qui se passait Alexandre s'en alla en grande enjamber de la salle, claquant la porte derrière lui.


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! voici un nouveau chapitre, le prochain ne sera mis en ligne que durant la semaine qui commence, je sais que je laisse les choses un peu en haleine mais bon ça fait monter le suspens non ? **J'ai du mal à joindre ma Bêta donc si qui que ce soit est intéresser, que la personne se manifeste parce que j'en ai grandement besoin !** Bref **merci beaucoup pour les reviews** du chapitre précédent, elles m'ont vraiment touché et je pense avoir répondu à toutes ! si ce n'est pas le cas manifestez-vous que je puisse corriger mon erreur ! **BONNE LECTURE !**

oOOoooOOo

Harry ne réapparut dans le dortoir que lorsque l'aurore pointa le bout de son nez. Il s'en alla d'un pas ferme dans la salle de bain et attrapa une paire de ciseaux avant de se mettre à couper dans de grands gestes la barbe qui lui cachait sa mâchoire.

Il regarda longuement ses cheveux mais décida de ne pas y toucher, ils n'étaient pas si long que ça après tout.

Il alla se mettre sous le jet d'eau glacé pour se calmer et réfléchir un peu plus longuement à ce qu'il allait faire lors de ses retrouvailles avec Lupin.

Il passa lentement sa main sur les quatre profondes cicatrices qui lui déchiraient la fesse gauche en soupirant de douleur, elles continuaient à lui brûler malgré les nombreux onguents et mois qui étaient passé. Lupin parlait de douleur fantôme et assurait que ça allait disparaître avec l'acceptation de ce qui lui était arrivé mais cela paraissait impossible à Harry.

Au bout d'un moment Harry se sentit prêt à affronter le dernier jour de cours de la semaine et alla enfin s'habiller. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas Défense contre les forces du mal et il ne pensait pas que Remus serai là avant le début de la semaine prochaine… Le brun espérait avoir le week end pour réfléchir à sa situation malgré le fait qu'il devait constituer l'équipe de quidditch dimanche après-midi.

Il finit par descendre aller prendre son petit déjeuner sans attendre personne et repartit avant même que qui ce soit ne soit rentré dans la grande salle hormis les elfes de maison.

Harry vit bien que même les elfes n'osaient pas l'approcher et il savait que tout ceux à une distance assez proche de lui pouvait sentir qu'il avait du mal à contenir sa magie. Celle-ci pulsait à un rythme déséquilibré provoquant de long frisson au jeune homme.

La dernière fois que cela était arrivé datait de plus d'un mois et cela c'était mal fini. Il savait que la nervosité et le sentiment d'être pris au piège était les déclencheurs de ses catastrophes magiques mais Harry ne savait pas garder le contrôle de lui-même, pas dans cette situation.

Il lui semblait que le mieux était d'éviter au maximum d'être en contact avec d'autres personnes et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il passa sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules tout en s'en allant vers son lieu de repos favori : la forêt interdite.

OoOoOoO

Draco s'étira dans son lit tiède et sentit un début de migraine lui irritait les tempes. Il se releva doucement et regarda par la fenêtre avant de sursauter d'effroi, prêt à faire une crise cardiaque. A l'orée du bois se trouvait une tête qui flottait dans le vent.

Une tête brune qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres.

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes pour que Draco comprenne enfin la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

-Harry… murmura le blond encore sous le choc.

Draco faillit faire de nouveau un arrêt cardiaque lorsque son lit s'affaissa sous le poids de son meilleur ami qui s'était approché à pas de loups.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends prononcer son prénom. Le salua-t-il.

-Quel prénom ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Enchaîna le blond sans reprendre son souffle  
-Très crédible. T'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Et toi, est-ce que tu as dormi ? lui demanda Draco, faisant référence au fait que Blaise portait encore ses habits de la veille, dont une chemise mal boutonnée, et avait les cheveux tout débraillé.

-On peut dire ça. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as prononcé le nom de l'autre balafré ?

-Je viens de le voir se diriger vers la forêt interdite avec sa cape. J'étais juste en train de me demander ce que je ferai si j'en avais une marchant aussi bien que la sienne.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise.

-Tu veux la lui voler ?

-Voyons Blaise, un Malfoy ne vole pas, il prend juste.

-Prendre mais pas emprunter, hein ?

Draco se mit lui aussi à sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

L'inquiétude déformait les traits des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry.

-Et s'il était parti ? reprit Hermione en fixant son petit ami.

-Pas sans nous prévenir. Lui répondit Ron en enfournant un pain au chocolat dans sa bouche et en l'arrosant de jus de citrouille.

-On ne l'a pas vu depuis hier ! son lit n'était pas défait ce matin ! On a eu aucun signe de lui !

-Il n'a dormit que quelques fois dans son lit depuis qu'on est revenu, ça veut rien dire.

Hermione fit les gros yeux au roux et celui-ci finit par secouer la tête d'agacement.

-Il a sans doute juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Il ne serait pas parti comme ça !

Ron continua ses efforts vains pour rassurer Hermione, prononçant des paroles vides auxquels il ne croyait pas non plus vraiment, il espérait juste pouvoir y croire.

Plus loin Draco prit la décision de ne plus faire attention au brun, c'était son problème s'il décidait ne plus venir aux entraînements de Scorpius ou dans le dortoir ou dans la grande salle ou en cours ou… Draco se frappa le front de la paume de la main lorsqu'il repensa à la salle de bain.

Il ne reprit le contrôle de lui-même que quand il sentit Scorpius tirer sur sa manche.

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'on dit ? lui demanda son petit frère d'un air tout excité.

-Scorpius, si c'est une rumeur sur toi ou sur moi tu sais déjà ce que je t'ai dit : il ne faut pa-

-C'est pas sur nous ! l'interrompit l'enfant en agitant frénétiquement la tête.

-Dis-moi tout ! reprit Blaise.

-Ne l'encourage pas à écouter les rumeurs qui circulent ! gronda Draco en faisant les gros yeux à son ami.

-Mieux vaut savoir que rester dans l'ignorance.

-Pas pour un enfant comme Scorpius !

-Vous savez que je suis toujours là, hein ? reprit l'enfant.

-Scorpius sait déjà de quoi ça retourne mais si tu ne veux pas savoir alors bouche toi les oreilles pour préserver ton innocence. Continua Blaise en taquinant Draco. Celui-ci leva les yeux aux ciels et fini par regarder son petit frère tout en lui faisant signe de cracher le morceau.

-Alexandre est pas le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch ! hurla l'enfant dans la grande salle attirant tous les regards sur eux.

-Comment ça ? demanda Draco les traits froncés.

-Je sais pas ! je sais juste que personne sait qui est le capitaine !

-C'est super, non ? demanda Blaise en fixant Draco.

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Il faut qu'on sache qui est le nouveau capitaine.

Draco semblait très concentré, passant en revue tous les possibles capitaines et les différents moyens de pression qu'il pourrait utiliser pour que Scorpius soit dans l'équipe.

Plusieurs fois Draco se demanda si Harry n'était pas derrière tout ça mais il repoussa l'idée en se rappelant qu'il avait refusé l'offre. Sauf que ce ne serait pas la première fois que le brun décide de l'aider sans tenir compte des demandes du blond.

Draco se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et sortit en courant de la salle pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net.

OoooOoooO

Prochain chapitre **dimanche 5** au plus tard !


	16. Chapter 15

Voici le nouveau chapitre et malheureusement je ne posterai le prochain le vendredi 10 au plus tard parce que je reprends les cours. Bref profitez bien et on dit tous un grand merci à Gumi Arcadia qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

Je me rends compte qu'au final je ne saurai jamais à l'avance si je posterai un chapitre la semaine d'après mais je le ferai toujours au bout de deux semaines max donc si je m'organise bien vous aurez un nouveau chapitre avant le vendredi 10 ! Bonne lecture !

OooooOOOooooO

Harry se laissa tomber sur un tronc et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Il se mit à respirer profondément, sentant sa magie s'excitait au fur et à mesure que ses pensées lui courraient dans la tête. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se calmer ainsi, qu'il lui fallait un exutoire.

Il sentit son corps léviter avant de retomber lourdement, s'enfonçant dans plusieurs centimètres de terre comme s'il pesait bien plus que son poids.

Harry se remit debout et bloqua sa respiration. Au même moment tous les insectes et animaux à la ronde se mirent à voler, marcher ou ramper pour s'enfuir loin de cette source de pouvoir qui ne se maitrisait pas.

Le bout de ses doigts étaient irrités et tout rouge dû au courant d'électricité qui le parcourait et qui passait par chaque extrémité de son corps.

Le brun se mit à regretter son retour à Poudlard. Il aurait dû rester en Afrique, là-bas il avait su, grâce à l'aide de quelques plantes et personnes, à se contrôler.

Il se remit à penser à la sensation d'apaisement et de tranquillité qu'il ne savait pas créer seul. Ses muscles se détendirent avant d'être parcouru de longs spasmes qui le torturèrent.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle ici, il pouvait mettre le feu à toute la forêt et cela tuerait plus que les arbres.

Harry ne pensa qu'à une solution pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans blesser personne... d'autre que lui.

Il se tourna vers un arbre vieux dont les longues branches recouvraient le ciel et le plongeait dans l'ombre et dont les racines sortaient de la terre sur plusieurs centimètres. Il l'attrapa de ses deux mains et sentit les courants d'électricité se déchargeait dans le tronc et lorsque l'arbre se mit à laisser échapper des volutes de fumée au contact de la magie d'Harry, celui-ci cogna sa tête contre l'arbre de toutes ses forces.

Une fois. Puis une autre et encore une autre.

Jusqu'à ce que son front s'ouvre sur une blessure de plusieurs centimètres de longueur et que son sang vienne lui brouiller la vue. Il ne savait plus si le liquide qui lui coulait sur le visage était ses larmes et son sang mélangé ou juste son sang. Mais son sang était les larmes de son âme, celles qui ne coulaient jamais qu'à l'intérieur de lui en temps normal.

Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, sa vue se brouilla et son corps bascula en arrière. Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit au même moment où il sentit sa magie se calmer : une épaisse racine sortait de la terre exactement au même endroit où sa tête devait toucher le sol.

OOooooOO

Draco sentit toute sa force et sa témérité le quittait alors qu'il approchait de la forêt interdite. C'est un pire cauchemar avec encore pour décor ce lieu sinistre et lugubre où se tapissait de nombreux monstres… ou comme certains aimaient les appelés « des créatures magiques ». Qu'il faudrait exterminer bien vite à son avis vu leur dangerosité.

Comme la plupart des êtres humains, Draco avait peur de l'inconnu et cette peur était souvent accompagné d'une envie de destruction de l'objet de sa terreur.

Mais cette fois-ci il se força à passer au-dessus. Parce que maintenant il voulait pouvoir compter sur lui-même plutôt que sur les autres. Alors il reprit sa course avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, stupéfait par un phénomène qui lui donnait envie de brûler la forêt au lance flamme. Tous les animaux, insectes et bestioles se dirigeaient vers lui à pleine allure.

Draco sentit ses forces retombaient et il se cacha le visage afin de prévenir toute collision mais chaque être vivant qui pouvait se déplacer l'évita. Il resta quelques instants abasourdis par cette expérience avant de ressentir un coup à son estomac qui lui fit remonter son petit-déjeuner. Puis un nouveau et encore un autre à rythme régulier mais rapide.

Draco comprit très vite ce que c'était. Il avait déjà rencontré cette signature magique si spéciale. Il comprit tout aussi vite que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle lui parvienne ainsi ou qu'elle fasse fuir les êtres peuplant la forêt.

Plutôt que de fuir, le blond se remit à marcher rapidement vers Harry, alors même que sa magie lui irritait la peau et lui montaient les larmes aux yeux.

Draco finit par apercevoir le brun alors que celui-ci se cognait la tête pour la première fois.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, Harry recommença encore et encore.

Lorsque Draco essaya d'avancer pour l'arrêter, il sentit son corps tout entier s'enfoncer dans la terre. Il réessaya et vit la terre avaler ses chaussures. Il déglutit et se remit à s'agiter pour essayer de capter l'attention du brun.

Il cria plusieurs fois à Harry d'arrêter, de le laisser bouger, de le laisser l'aider mais aucune de ses paroles ne l'atteignit. Le blond entendit sa voix se répercuter sans jamais atteindre son but et quand il pensa à utiliser sa magie, il sut. Il sut qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à celle d'Harry, qu'elle était bien trop grande et indomptable, qu'elle surpassait et écrasait la sienne.

Draco tenta encore de se détacher de la terre et cette fois-ci son pieds quitta sa chaussure. Il fit de même avec son autre pied et se mit à courir jusqu'au brun. Il comprit bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ce n'était pas sa propre force qui lui avait permis d'avancer mais la force d'Harry qui déclinait et lui permettait d'utiliser sa magie de nouveau.

Draco vit le corps d'Harry basculait en arrière lentement, son sang lui camouflant le visage qui était alors crispé dans une grimace d'angoisse. Il vit la racine puis la tête brune qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers celle-ci. La panique lui noua l'estomac en un nœuds féroce.

Draco plongea tout en tendant son bras vers le brun et avant qu'il ne percute le sol le bras du blond s'interposa entre le crâne et la racine.

Draco hurla de douleur en sentant le choc.

Il se releva lentement et enleva son bras qui pulsait de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par le froid mais le blond ne fit attention à rien de cela et commença à lancer des sorts pour nettoyer le brun et soigner sa blessure.

Le sang, la terre et la poussière disparurent du corps d'Harry pour laisser place à son visage recouvert d'un masque de douleur.

-Pauvre con… murmura le blond.

Il vérifia si son bras droit était réellement endommagé et put constater qu'un bleu se formait déjà.

Le blond regarda de nouveau Harry. il ne pouvait pas le transporter avec sa carrure. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser là. Ou si, il le pouvait et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Mais pas avant d'avoir cogné le torse du brun avec le talon de son pied.

Draco partit remettre ses chaussures et enleva la terre de ses vêtements avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Là-bas il se fit soigner son bras fracturé auquel il faudrait plusieurs jours pour être totalement remis et prévint ensuite les amis d'Harry que ce dernier était en train de tenter de nouvelles expériences dans la forêt en mettant en danger lui-même et les autres. Des regards perplexes accompagnèrent sa déclaration mais très vite Hermione et Ron comprirent qu'Harry ne viendrait pas en cours sans savoir pourquoi exactement.


	17. Chapter 16

De retour pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Désolée pour cette absence. Voici le chapitre 16, j'ai déjà fini le 17 et j'ai commencé le 18, si ça peut vous rassurer. Pour les corrections j'attends des nouvelles de ma Bêta.

Bref bonne lecture et encore une fois: je suis désolée.

ooOOoo

Draco ne put utiliser sa magie de toute la journée. Elle l'avait protégé dans la forêt et maintenant elle lui semblait comme avoir disparu ou s'être caché au plus profond de lui sans qu'il puisse la faire ressortir. Il comprit que cela était dû à la fatigue lorsqu'il s'endormit sur sa table durant la première heure de cours sous le regard curieux de Blaise.

Plus loin devant, Ron et Hermione essayait de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Draco lorsqu'il avait surgi devant eux tout essoufflé, le visage rouge et légèrement vacillant.

Hermione dû attendre le changement de classe pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce qu'avait voulu dire Draco mais ce dernier était irrité et elle ne put rien en tirer à part des regards assassins. Elle se décida alors à aller voir d'elle-même ce qu'il en retournait.

OOOOOoooOOOOO

Ron l'accompagna jusque l'orée de la forêt avant de s'arrêter le teint pâle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner. Je vais faire un tour rapidement.

-Te moque pas de moi, cette forêt est immense et je n'ai pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas dit que t'avais peur. Lui répondit doucement Hermione en glissant sa main dans celle du roux.

Ron lui sourit et se força à avancer avec elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche Ron s'arrêta, interpellé par le silence profond de la nature.  
\- Tu veux faire demi-tour ? demanda Hermione en avançant d'un pas.  
-Je n'ai pas peur. Lui répondit son copain en faisant la moue. C'est le silence... c'est bizarre...  
Hermione inspecta les alentours et se mit à la recherche d'être vivant, n'importe lequel.  
-T'as raison... c'est pas normal, il n'y aucune créature. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Tu crois qu'Harry est ici ?  
-Bah… C'est ce qu'a dit Draco. Et puis au moins on croisera pas d'araignée.  
-Tu crois ce que dis Draco maintenant. Lui fit elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.  
-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui mais... pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous aurait dit ça si c'était pas vrai ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules et avança encore.  
-On va chercher encore, histoire que je sèche pas les cours pour rien.  
-C'est toi qui devrais donner des cours plutôt que les prendre. Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

OooOooo

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui lui transperçait le crâne à chaque clignement d'yeux. Il se remit doucement en position assise et se passa une main sur le visage pour examiner les dégâts qu'il s'était infligé mais à sa grande surprise il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien.  
Ni blessure, ni sang.  
Rien.

Harry se sentit aussitôt menacé, quelqu'un avait été là. Il parvint à se souvenir d'une voix l'appelant mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler à qui elle appartenait.

Il se sentait éreinté, pas au même point que Draco, car la magie d'Harry pulsait toujours tout autour de lui mais plus lentement et moins fort. Ses yeux se fermaient tout de même contre son gré.

Il tangua sur ses deux pieds et sentit sa migraine s'intensifiait lorsqu'il regarda les filets de lumières transpercés le feuillage des arbres.

Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers ce qu'il pensait être le chemin le plus proche pour rejoindre les murs de l'école lorsque son prénom traversa les arbres et fit vibrer ses tempes. C'était Hermione du côté opposé.

Harry comprit qu'il n'était ni en état de retrouver son chemin ni d'inventer un mensonge devant l'air sérieux de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ron.

-J'avais besoin de temps seul.

-Mais pourquoi ? lui demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que Lupin arrive.

OoooOoooO

Draco et Blaise finir par décider de sécher les cours de fin de matinée et de l'après-midi. Draco avait repris un peu de force et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se nourrir.  
Les deux amis se retrouvèrent donc en train de chaparder de la nourriture dans les cuisines vides et d'aller se blottir devant une cheminée.

Quel n'aurait pas été la surprise de tous les Gryffondors face à l'image des deux Serpentards qui semblaient si froid et hautain d'habitude et qui à ce moment là laissait tomber les masques qui tenait éloigner les autres pour enfin se dévoiler sans peur.

Ils se concoctèrent un cocon autour de la cheminée en y étalant de nombreuses couvertures douces et chaudes avec des oreillers énormes et mous. Ils mirent la nourriture au milieu, allant du simple poulet rôti et pommes de terre sautées aux desserts les plus variés et les plus sucrés.

Draco enfourna une cuisse de poulet et l'arrosa de jus de citrouille tout en racontant les derniers étranges événements qui lui étaient arrivés avec Potter.

-On le saurait si t'étais somnambules, non ?

-C'est ce que je me dis ! mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, c'est peut-être occasionnel et que d'habitude je retourne dans mon lit. Draco suçota ses doigts pleins de graisse, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en public.

-Tu veux que je te surveille ?

-Comment tu vas faire ça ?

-Je vais me tenir au-dessus de ton lit toute la nuit pour te regarder dormir. Ça ne sera pas la première fois.

-Arrête, t'es glauque. Si tu continues à parler comme ça je te laisserai plus t'approcher de Scorpius.

-Donc tu laisses Potter et Weasley jouer avec lui mais pas moi ?

-C'est Scorpius qui le veut, pas moi.

-Pourtant t'as suivi Potter ce matin et tu t'es mis en danger.

\- Parce que je pensais qu'il manigançait quelque chose ! rétorqua immédiatement le blond mais il fit très vite la moue devant son ami qui levait les yeux au ciel pour montrer qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

\- c'était de la curiosité, ça arrive. Reprit-il. Je voulais juste récupérer sa cape à la première occasion.

\- Mais tu l'as aidé ensuite.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû ?

Un doux sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Blaise alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur les oreillers.

C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais à une époque, tu aurais agi autrement. C'est une preuve de bonté de ta part d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait. Et tu n'as même pas pris sa cape.

Absolument pas ! J'ai agi par réflexe et après je l'ai abandonné.

Après l'avoir soigné.

Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt sans que j'aie eu le temps de le questionner.

Tu sais très bien que celui qui était réellement en danger c'était toi et pas lui. Et tu n'as pas pris la cape.

Tu m'ennuis Blaise. C'était de la curiosité mal placée et j'ai oublié la cape parce que je me suis blessé. Il n'y a et n'aura jamais aucun motif héroïque derrière mes actions. Je suis un Serpentard et un Mangemort. Lui répondit avec un ton très sérieux Draco en remontant sa manche sur son avant-bras, dévoilant son tatouage dont le serpent s'agitait autour du crâne.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien Draco, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'accepter.


	18. Chapter 17

Voilà le chapitre 17, toujours pas de nouvelle de ma Bêta alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. On en apprend beaucoup plus sur Harry et son secret dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je posterai le chapitre 18 en début de semaine donc d'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et une bonne lecture!

OOooOO

Il serait peut-être temps de nous expliquer ce qui se passe, Harry. Ordonna Hermione

Devant l'air découragé de son meilleur ami, Hermione se radoucit.

On s'inquiète, tu sais ? on voudrait t'aider, comme on l'a toujours fait, mais c'est impossible si tu ne nous expliques pas la situation.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel vers les feuillages qui se pliaient sous la force du vent féroce.

Toutes les batailles ne se sont pas arrêtées avec la fin de la guerre… murmura-t-il.

Comment ça ? demanda Ron en s'approchant d'Harry pour mieux l'entendre.

La voix d'Harry était comme un fin filet d'eau : prêt à s'échapper au moindre manque d'attention.

Pendant la guerre, on a tous beaucoup perdu. On a aussi tous changé. Pour certains juste mentalement et d'autre… physiquement aussi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment ça s'est passé exactement. J'ai compris que plus tard ce qui c'était passé. Grâce à Mme Pomfrey, lorsqu'elle a constaté mes blessures et tout s'est confirmé lors de la pleine lune.

Harry souleva sa cape avec des gestes lents, grimaçant tout le long de son monologue et encore plus en dévoilant les profondes cicatrices qui zébraient sa fesse gauche. Il n'osa pas relever son visage vers celui de ses amis et encore moins se retourner.

Il s'attendait à toutes sortes de réaction et plus particulièrement au rejet et au dégoût.

Pendant une longue minute il n'entendit rien à part sa lourde respiration et puis il sentit…

Il sentit deux paires de bras l'enlacer tendrement de chaque côté et entendit les sanglots de ses deux amis.  
Il osa alors regarder ses camarades, Hermione les cheveux en bataille pleurait à chaude larme mais pas autant que Ron.

Désolée, je suis tellement désolée Harry… souffla-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort.

Contre toute attente, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues rosies par le vent du brun et pendant un long moment ils restèrent là, enlacé et assimilant toutes les significations et conséquences du secret que venez de dévoiler Harry.

Ils s'assirent tous par terre et Hermione alluma un petit feu auprès d'eux pour les réchauffer. Une bonne heure passa avant que chacun ne se calme et qu'Harry reprenne la parole.

J'avais tellement peur de vous en parler… après tout ce qu'on avait vécu… on était censé enfin vivre normalement sans se soucier de problème lié aux Mangemorts. Alors j'ai préféré le garder pour moi. Enfin, j'en ai parlé à Lupin et c'est lui qui m'a appris à me contrôler autant lors des pleines lunes que dans mon état « normal »... J'étais tellement en colère que ça me soit arrivé… que ça s'est transformé en rage, j'étais incapable de rester une journée la tête froide. Lupin était là pour m'aider mais … il en a payé le prix et je suis parti après, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Mais je ne me suis jamais excusé auprès de Lupin et chaque jour je me sentais un peu plus coupable.

Hermione prit la main de son ami et la pressa.

On aurait été là, Harry. Nous sommes là maintenant, tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'as jamais été. Et on va t'aider du mieux qu'on peut. Après tout tu n'es pas le seul dans cette condition et beaucoup ont une vie qui en vaut plus que le coup.

Mais tout est différent maintenant. Rétorqua Harry, amère.

C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione. Cependant ce n'est pas parce que c'est différent que tu ne peux plus être heureux ou que tu ne peux plus vivre, c'est juste… différent. Il faut accepter et agir en conséquence.

On t'aidera, comme ton père à aider Remus ! s'exclama Ron, s'arrêtant enfin (mais juste momentanément) de pleurer. J'ai toujours voulu être un animagus!

Harry éclata de rire, suivit très vite de ses deux amis.

Ils remarquèrent alors que le ciel c'était assombri et que la nuit s'installait. Ils se relevèrent et inspirèrent une grande goulée d'air chargé de courage et d'espoir alors que les êtres vivants habitant la forêt pointèrent le bout de leur nez pour rentrer chez eux. Exactement comme le firent les trois amis.

Ooo ooo ooO

Quand est-ce que Lupin doit arriver ? demanda Ron sur le chemin ramenant au château.

D'ici le début de la semaine prochaine.

On sera là, si tu veux Harry. La rassura Hermione.

Je l'ai blessé. Et c'était même pas la pleine lune. Du côté gauche du haut de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule droite il y a la marque de mes griffes. Ce n'était même pas la pleine lune… répéta le brun. J'étais juste enragé à l'idée de vivre ainsi toute ma vie et je lui ai dit des choses horribles par rapport au fait que nous soyons des… loups garous.

Harry cracha le dernier mot avec du dégoût et frissonna longuement en repensant à cette après-midi.

Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais dans ta situation, c'était… assez prévisible. Lui dit Hermione.

Elle reprit ses explications devant son air étonné.

Depuis ta naissance tu portes le poids d'un destin bien lourd pour un homme et quand enfin tu crois en avoir fini avec cet amas de malheur, tu te retrouves coincé dans une condition que tu n'as pas souhaitée. Déjà qu'en temps normal c'est dur à accepter en soi mais vu la situation dans laquelle nous étions à l'époque… c'est incroyable que tu sois de retour et capable de vivre comme tu le fais.

Vraiment admirable. Reprit Ron en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry. Merci d'être revenu. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonner.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra de plaisir face au développement de la situation et il se sentit enfin prêt à faire face à Lupin pour s'excuser correctement et faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

C'est le moment que choisit le ventre de Ron pour émettre un long et fort gargouillement.

J'ai pas mangé depuis ce le petit-déj'… s'excusa le roux alors que ses amis roulèrent des yeux mais au même moment le ventre d'Harry émit lui aussi une longue plainte qui entraîna les amis dans un nouveau fou rire.

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour partager un repas lorsque Hermione prit un couloir adjacent.

Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire. Expliqua-t-elle en agitant sa main vers eux, la mine très sérieuse.

Ron et Harry connaissait très bien ce regard.

La bibliothèque. Dirent-ils en même temps tout en entrant dans la salle.

OOoooOO

Drago ignora ostensiblement les deux ex-Gryffondors qui daignaient enfin se montrer.  
Il garda un visage parfaitement neutre lorsqu'Harry passa derrière lui en rigolant avec son ami sans même lui accorder un regard. Non, Draco refusait de se sentir ne serait-ce que frustré par le manque de reconnaissance du brun. Il reprit donc sa conversation avec Blaise et Scorpius sans prêter attention au brouhaha qui enfla soudainement à leur table lorsqu'Harry s'installa. Ni même d'écouter d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait en même temps Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean.

Mais Draco ne put plus jouer la carte de l'ignorance lorsqu'à la fin du repas Scorpius se leva, les traits déterminés, pour aller poser une question de la plus haute importance au brun.

Et c'est quoi que tu veux lui demander ? l'interrogea Zabini avec un petit sourire dirigeait vers Draco.

S'il est le nouveau capitaine de mon équipe de quidditch.

Ce n'est pas ton équipe. Le corrigea Draco, regrettant rapidement ses paroles devant la moue boudeuse de son petit frère.

Tu penses pas que je peux y arriver ?

Bien sur que si, tu es un Malfoy. Essaya de se rattraper le blond.

Mais tu m'as dit de pas me définir par mon nom. Le coinça l'enfant avec une grimace.

C'est vrai, tu es Scorpius, c'est bien mieux encore. L'encouragea Draco tout en pinçant Blaise qui faisait mine de vomir devant les compliments du blond.

Tu m'accompagnes alors ? reprit Scorpius, la mine fière.

Absolument pas. Rétorqua Draco du tac au tac.

Mais tu m'as dit que j'avais pas le droit d'être avec lui sans toi…

C'est vrai ! Tu l'as dit. Répéta Blaise.

Je suis dans la même pièce et tu as mon autorisation alors vas y avant que je ne change d'avis.

T'as peur, Malfoy ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

Draco fit un geste obscène à Blaise tout en niant de manière très aristocratique et donc hautaine et snob.

S'il te plaît, viens. Demanda alors Scorpius avec une mine de chien battue. Une mine à laquelle son frère ne pouvait rien refuser.

Draco soupira, se leva lentement et pris tout son temps pour marcher de manière royale jusqu'au bout de table ou était posé le brun, se goinfrant de cuisse de poulet.

De nouveau, Draco fit tout son possible pour ne pas se sentir insulter par la manière dont Harry agissait, c'est-à-dire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il ne se vexerait pas, surtout pas parce que son comportement le blessait alors qu'il l'avait aidé car, comme il l'avait expliqué à Blaise, cela n'était qu'un malheureux accident pas près d'arriver de nouveau. Non, la prochaine fois Draco aiderait même Harry d'une toute autre manière en accompagnant sa tête jusque-là racine de l'arbre pour qu'elle se cogne le plus fort possible. Peut être même au point où il subirait une fracture.

Ses douces pensées firent le plus grand bien à Draco qui se sentit relaxer et put s'imposer comme n'importe quelle personne de son rang devrait le faire.

Il mit donc un coup de pied de toutes ses forces dans la chaise d'Harry qui n'avança pas d'un centimètre.

Cependant cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du brun sur le blond.

Draco le toisa de toute sa hauteur mais il eut l'étrange impression que c'était Harry qui le regardait de haut et que lui était tout petit face à lui.

Scorpius veut te parler. Draco se félicita d'avoir parlé aussi clairement alors que sous le regard du brun, une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge.


	19. Chapter 18

Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait plaisir! Je comptais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais mon deuxième semestre est très chargé et très court alors je posterai sûrement toutes les deux semaines! Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! et encore un merci à ma Bêta qui corrige mes chapitres antérieurs

OOOooOOO

Draco toisa une dernière fois Harry qui garda un visage neutre. Scorpius s'avança alors et Draco ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il vit le brun sourire tendrement à l'enfant en lui demandant quelle était sa question.

T'as dit qu'on était ami, non ? devant l'acquiescement d'Harry l'enfant reprit. Et entre amis on se dit tout, non ?

Oui. Répondit avec aplomb le brun en jetant un regard à Ron

T'es le nouveau capitaine pour les Gryffondors ?

Harry éclata de rire en voyant que ce qu'il pensait être un secret bien gardé était maintenant découvert.

Oui c'est moi. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Non, j'ai une autre demande. Vu qu'on est ami… je veux pas être pris dans l'équipe de quidditch juste à cause de ça.

Harry, très amusé, assura à l'enfant qu'il ne ferait pas de favoritisme et cela en la faveur de personne avec un clin d'œil pour Ron.

Draco prit la main de son frère et le ramena au coin de sa table, près de Blaise, avec un sourire fière en voyant que son frère développait ses qualités propres qualités sans la mauvaise influence du nom Malfoy.

Il expliqua ce qui venait de se passer à Blaise qui félicita un Scorpius rougissant de timidité.  
L'enfant réclama alors un entraînement après le repas et Draco se sentait prêt à accepter lorsque soudainement il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient, sa vision se brouillait de points noirs et le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse de lui.

Blaise eut le réflexe d'attraper Draco par les épaules mais pas avant que son front ne heurte violemment le sol.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la Salle Commune et avant que qui que ce soit ne bouge un membre, Blaise souleva son meilleur ami et l'emmena d'un pas empressé vers l'infirmerie sous le regard satisfait d'une partie de ses camarades. Il les toisa et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, suivit d'un Scorpius inquiet et incapable de parler sous le choc.

Mme Pomfrey prit directement Draco en charge dès qu'il arriva, demandant des détails à Blaise.

Blaise raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle Commune.

Et avant ça, il ne s'est rien passé ? demanda l'infirmière en inspectant rigoureusement chaque membre du blond avant de prendre sa baguette.

Si, mais… je n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer correctement. Ce matin, il a été exposé à une magie et ensuite il était extrêmement fatigué.

C'est pour cela que vous avez séché les cours ? demanda Mme Pomfrey d'un ton accusateur en lançant quelques sorts pour attirer du matériel

Oui. Répondit-il sans hésiter.

Il a été drainer de sa magie. Cela est très grave. S'il avait été complétement drainé, il serait mort redevenu un simple moldu ou pire : il en mourrait. Je vais devoir parler de cet incident auprès de madame la directrice.

Pour en savoir plus, il faudra demander à Draco. Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

Madame Pomfrey toisa l'ex-serpentard et lui annonça d'un ton froid qu'elle ne pouvait pas communiquer des informations sur l'état de Mr Malfoy à d'autres personnes que sa famille.

Mais il n'y a personne de sa famille ! s'exclama Blaise avant de se reprendre devant la mine outragée de Scorpius qui le frappa au tibia.

Bien entendu cette personne doit être majeure cependant le jeune Malfoy peut rester auprès de son frère jusque l'arrivé de ses parents mais vous ne pouvez pas

Draco ne voudrait pas que l'on prévienne ses parents. Répondit d'une voix basse Blaise.

Il n'est pas en mesure de vouloir quoi que ce soit. Il est, comme le disent les moldus, dans le coma.

Alors ne faîtes venir que sa mère. Mr Malfoy n'est pas en état de toute façon pour faire un tel voyage. Expliqua Zabini en lançant un regard rassurant à Scorpius.

Personne ne voudrait de Mr Malfoy ici. Je vous prierai maintenant de vous retirer. Vous pourrez revenir lorsque l'état de Mr Malfoy se sera amélioré.

Je souhaite rester.

Pas avant l'arrivée d'un parent qui autorisera votre présence.

Blaise s'apprêta à répondre qu'il ne quitterait pour rien cette pièce lorsque Mme Pomfrey fit un geste de sa baguette qui projeta Blaise hors de l'infirmerie et referma à clef les deux portes battantes.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ? Demanda soudainement Scorpius.

Tu peux partir ou rester auprès de ton frère jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Ça sera pour quand ?

Je ne sais pas. Les moldus disent que parler à un proche dans le coma l'aide à se réveiller mais il n'y a rien de certain.

Scorpius inspira profondément pour prendre son courage à demain et s'allongea auprès de son grand frère pour le garder au chaud, sachant très bien qu'il détestait rester dans des draps froids et que Draco n'arrivait jamais à chauffer correctement sont lit. Il se mit à lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille, lui racontant des souvenirs partagés ou des secrets que Scorpius pensait bien cacher mais que son frère connaissait déjà. Très vite le fil du monologue se dirigea vers la façon dont Draco l'avait aidé à supporter le poids de la vie familiale, et cela pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le château ne soit éclairer plus que par les brasiers des feux de cheminée.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Harry n'était que quelques pas derrière Blaise alors que celui-ci portait Draco d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie avec un Scorpius agité sur ses talons. Il ne put malheureusement pas entrait dans l'infirmerie malgré ses efforts et ses cris de rage, la porte était bloquée par un des sortilèges de Mme Pomfrey qui savait s'y faire pour éloigner les élèves perturbants des malades.

Il hésita quelques secondes à faire le tour pour tenter d'entrer par une fenêtre qui donnait jour sur la forêt mais au fond il savait que ces efforts ne mèneraient à rien.

L'idée d'utiliser ses facultés développées depuis sa transformation lui traversa l'esprit mais au fond il en avait peur. Il savait que s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il pourrait se transformer et même s'il aurait eu le contrôle sur lui-même car la pleine lune n'était pas là, il était de même effrayé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il inspira profondément et sentit l'odeur de Draco suintant de sous la porte, une odeur de lavande fraîchement coupé avec un zeste de citron mais ce n'était pas son odeur en temps normal, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il inspira un peu plus profondément et se concentra sur l'odeur puis sur le bruit.

Il fut d'abord submergé par le brouhaha provenant de la Grande Salle et il faillit hurler de rage devant cet effort raté. Déjà il sentait le loup en lui ressortir et griffer rageusement les parois de son corps. Il serra les poings au point de s'entailler les paumes avec ses ongles et repris son calme.

Il reprit ses esprits et réessaya, se concentrant plus intensément sur l'infirmerie et imaginant l'odeur de Draco au point de réellement la sentir mais comme il l'avait soupçonné ce n'était pas exactement la sienne. Il sentait son odeur physique mais pas celle de sa magie, non, là il n'y avait qu'un vide profond. Une légère odeur était liée à celle de Draco, une à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas… la sienne.

Or pour qu'elle soit aussi mélangé, et cela même pour aussi peu, il aurait fallu que l'un et l'autre se soit collé toute la journée.

Harry qui était perdu dans ses pensées fut alors propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin, porté par le poids d'un corps. Le brun eut du mal à garder son calme mais lorsqu'il vit l'air inquiet de Blaise, sa colère retomba. Blaise foudroya du regard Harry et le repoussa loin de lui.

Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Avant qu'Harry ne put ouvrir la bouche, Blaise s'était déjà éloigné d'un pas lourd vers les dortoirs en marmonnant dans sa barbe des injures.

Harry hésita entre suivre Zabini ou rester là. Il reprit ses esprits et se focalisa de nouveau sur ce qui se passait derrière les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci il se concentra sur son ouïe et non plus sur son odorat, doucement le bruit venant de la Grande Salle s'effaça et il finit par entendre la voix d'un enfant parlant avec douceur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à l'arrivée de maman. Murmura la voix qu'Harry identifia comme celle de Scorpius. Demain matin quand tu te réveilleras du coma, on ira faire ce que tu veux et je te promets de ne plus rapporter le rat avec moi.

Harry tiqua au mot « coma », comprenant la gravité de la situation. Scorpius qui avait été élevé dans un monde très éloigné de celui des moldus ne savait peut-être pas ce qui se cachait derrière ce terme sinistre mais tel n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Rien n'assurait que Draco ne se réveillerait ni demain ni jamais.

Harry refoula un cri de rage et ses pensées se firent noir de rage en imaginant les diverses situations qui auraient pu mettre Draco dans cet état là sans savoir laquelle pouvait être possible.

Le brun s'apprêta à forcer le passage jusque Draco lorsqu'Hermione déboula devant lui, les cheveux en bataille et une pile de livres coincés entre son menton et son bras droit, l'autre attrapant l'épaule de son ami pour le retourner vers lui.

Harry, j'ai découvert des choses stupéfiantes ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de reculer de plusieurs pas avec un air surpris sur le visage lorsque le brun se tourna vers elle. Tes yeux…

Hermione n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Harry comprenne que la transformation avait commencé. Il sentait ses ongles poussaient et griffaient la paroi en chêne des portes de l'infirmerie, laissant des longues traces derrière lui. Tout ses sens s'étaient accrus et ses yeux avaient commencé à changer de couleur, délaissant le vert qui lui était si caractéristique pour des prunelles dorées qui brillaient d'un éclat particulier dans le couloir éclairé de quelques chandelles tenant dans les airs.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait réagir comme ça ? demanda prudemment Hermione en gardant une distance de sécurité.

Dr-Draco… bégaya le brun en sentant que ses dents s'acérait laissant place à des crocs.


	20. Chapter 19

Après de long mois de questionnement, j'ai décidé de continuer et finir cette fanfic'. Je serai toujours très prise par les cours mais je pense pouvoir m'organiser pour poster au minimum un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines, bonne journée!

-Inspire et expire… répéta plusieurs fois Hermione tout en s'éloignant lentement.

Harry prit une grande goulée d'air et regretta immédiatement. L'odeur de Draco le submergea et il sentit ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans ses lèvres, le goût du sang emplit sa bouche.

Harry ne voyait plus qu'une forme floue, Hermione qui s'agitait en direction des battants de la grande porte, alors que tout son corps frissonnait. Lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais caressé sa peau, Harry se calma légèrement, assez pour comprendre qu'il devait s'en aller. Il bouscula Hermione et sortit au grand air, là où l'odeur de Draco n'était plus que diffuse.

Le temps qu'Hermione se relève, Harry avait disparu.

-Merde ! jura-t-elle avant de se rediriger vers leur salle commune où elle trouva Ron qui en venait aux mains avec Blaise.

-Tout ça c'est de la faute de ton ami ! Jamais il n'arrêtera de créer des problèmes ! hurlaient Zabini en agrippant plus fermement le roux par le col.

-Tu crois que Malfoy est mieux ?!

-C'est grâce à Malfoy qu'Harry est encore là ! Et regarde dans quel état il est ! Combien de personne devront se sacrifier avant que vous ne vous rendiez compte qu'il n'en vaut pas le coup ?!

Ron projeta Blaise contre le mur et s'apprêtait à lui foncer dessus lorsqu'Hermione s'interposa.

-Du calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'à fait Draco pour être dans cet état ? Blaise ?

Blaise fixa longuement le sol avant d'expliquer à voix basse ce que Draco lui avait raconté peu de temps après.

Hermione essaya au mieux de rassurer Blaise. Elle avait déjà lu des cas pareils et il fallait seulement un long repos à celui qui était vidé de sa magie.

-Les ennuis ne font que commencer si Lucius Malfoy arrive. Rappela Blaise. Vous n'avez aucune idée du genre d'homme qu'il est… du père qu'il est.

ooOooOoo

Harry courait vers la forêt lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui le stoppa net… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Sous les branches les plus basses, à l'orée de la forêt se tenait Draco Malfoy.

Harry se figea alors que Draco se rapprochait de lui, le brun se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et mouillaient ses mains alors qu'il retournait lentement vers un état plus humain. Harry ferma fermement ses paupières lorsque Draco arriva devant lui et lorsqu'il les rouvrit Draco disparut.

La peur empoigna Harry et tordit son estomac lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait halluciné. Draco était allongé dans un lit dans l'infirmerie. Il le savait. Il l'avait entendu. Il l'avait senti. Ça ne pouvait pas être Draco. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour vérifier que la lumière était toujours allumée dans l'infirmerie, il vit de nouveau cette forme floue mais pourtant indéniable, qu'était Draco avec ses cheveux qui créaient un halo autour de lui sous le reflet de la lune.

Harry s'approcha de nouveau de Draco et cette fois-ci sans cligner des yeux mais en les gardant grand ouvert. Draco lui tendit alors la main et Harry essaya de la prendre mais elle n'était pas en chair et en os. Elle était comme de la brume, il pouvait la voir mais pas la toucher, elle s'envolait en volute de fumée dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop.

Draco le mena jusque-là fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Il indiqua la fenêtre d'où venait la lumière avec un petit sourire avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Harry s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et s'agrippa au rebord pour coller son visage contre. Il regarda au travers et vit que la lumière venait d'une chandelle tenue par Scorpius dans le lit qui était éloigné de la fenêtre mais y faisait face. Scorpius était au chevet de son frère allongé dans le lit à ses côtés. Draco semblait endormi, comme l'avait déjà vu tant de fois Harry, et il aurait pu croire que tel était le cas s'il n'avait pas su la dure vérité.

Harry resta plus d'une heure comme ça, sur la pointe des pieds, à contempler les deux frères, à remplir ses poumons de l'odeur de Draco qui s'échappait par la fenêtre, à être bercer par la douce voix de Scorpius qui essayait au mieux de se rassurer et de réveiller son frère.

Il aurait pu rester bien plus longtemps que ça si Scorpius n'avait pas fini par le remarquer, d'abord avec une mine terrifiée avant de reconnaître les contours flous du visage et de la tignasse ébouriffée par vent d'Harry.

Un sourire illumina alors son visage et il se précipita vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant en grand.

-Harry ! s'écria Scorpius. Pourquoi tes yeux sont comme ça ? fut la première question de l'enfant

-Comment ? murmura le brun d'une voix enroué alors qu'il fixait toujours Draco.

-Doré et lumineux. Comme de l'or fondu

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Scorpius sembla émerveillé de les voir reprendre leur teinte verte naturelle.

-Tu veux bien rentrer, s'il te plaît ? On m'a laissé tout seul et…

Harry ne laissa pas Scorpius finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà dans l'infirmerie et raccompagnait Scorpius auprès de son frère.

-Qu'a dit Mme Pomfrey ? La voix d'Harry était très calme lorsqu'il posa sa question malgré les pensées qui fusaient dans son esprit ou le sang qui battait à ses tempes.

Scorpius répéta au mieux ce qu'il avait compris mais Harry ne fit pas le lien entre ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt et l'état actuel de Draco.

Il prit place près de Scorpius et en silence ils attendirent le réveil du blond jusqu'aux aurores.

OoooOOOoooO

Hermione, Ron et Blaise passèrent eux aussi une nuit blanche. Hermione resta les yeux rivés sur une pile de livre qui ne baissait pas alors que ses yeux s'asséchaient. Tous concernés de près ou de loin la vie des loups-garous. Elle fit très attention à ce que personne ne vit sur quoi elle était penchée, pendant des heures, ne prenant des pauses que pour demander aux deux garçons de baisser leurs voix.

Ron et Blaise discutèrent pendant longtemps d'Harry et de Draco, de ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt. Ron omis de parler de la nature changé d'Harry et Blaise des sentiments ambiguë que semblait avoir Draco. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le fait que Lucius Malfoy ne devait pas mettre un pied à Poudlard, pour le bien de Draco et Scorpius mais aussi de tous les autres élèves.

Blaise fini par accepter de communiquer par cheminée avec Narcissa.

Il réussi à la rassurer par rapport à l'état de Draco et la supplia de ne rien dire à son mari, de venir sans lui voir son fils, que la présence du père n'arrangerait rien.

Narcissa se montra conciliante sur ce point, elle n'avait de toute manière pas prévu de venir accompagnée. Elle se montra plus rusé sur l'état de Draco et sur ce qui avait causé ces évènements. Cependant Blaise avait promis de ne pas parler de ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt avant que Narcissa ne soit à Poudlard.

Ron et Hermione l'avait aussi persuadé de ne pas parler de ça à Mme Pomfrey avant le lendemain matin, quand Hermione aurait fini ses lectures.

Quand le soleil finit par montrer le bout de son nez, Hermione referma le dernier livre de sa pile et s'étira.

-Il faut qu'on parle à Harry. Dit-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama Blaise. Ce qu'il faut faire c'est aider Draco !

-Draco à besoin de repos.

-Mme Pomfrey a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand il se réveillerait. Répliqua Blaise

-Tout dépend de Draco. Expliqua Hermione. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, on ne peut pas l'aider plus qu'on ne le fait déjà. Ajouta-t-elle devant la mine déçue de Blaise.

-Et nous sommes d'aucune aide actuellement.

-Les médecins moldus conseillent de laisser le patient se reposer et entourer de personnes qui l'aiment. C'est ce qu'on fait. Il faut qu'on parle à Harry. Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec détermination.


End file.
